


アスガルドの醜いアヒルの子

by Wondy



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bullying, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Whiteboard - Freeform
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondy/pseuds/Wondy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ロキはアスガルドで最も醜い容姿だと言われて育つ。何百年もの間、愛を拒絶された結果ヴィランとなったロキだったが、ある日、地球の薄汚いバーで醜い"トロル男"と出会い……。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of[ "The Ugly Duckling"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/872922/chapters/1677061) by [Icemaidenstory](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Icemaidenstory/pseuds/Icemaidenstory)  
> I translated the story with original writer: Icemaidenstory's permission.  
> I would like to say thank you for the permission to translate the story.

　アイアンマンは、高層ビルの谷間を飛行していた。そのすぐ先では、ロキが顔に薄ら笑いを浮かべながら、自らの手で作り出した眼下のカオスを鑑賞している。トニーは世界的な薄ら笑い鑑識家として、その笑い方を『知ったかぶりした気障なクソ野郎タイプ：レベル3』に分類した。

「よう、このブサイク野郎。そのムカつく笑い方は、お里が知れるぞ！」そう叫び、ロキに向かってリパルサービームを発射する。

　通常ならば、トニーはもう少し罵倒の言葉に気を使い、スタイリッシュで威勢良くするところだ。しかしながら、日中から戦い始めて既に日も落ち、今の彼は疲れ切っていた。身につけているアイアンマンスーツは既に三着目で、他は充電が切れてチャージ中だった。トニーはお疲れだった。文句があるか、という気分だ。

　トニーの罵倒に対するロキの反応の何が奇妙だったかといえば、あるいは、特筆すべきだったかといえば、彼が反応しなかったということだ。ロキはリパルサービームを簡単に避けて然るべきだったのに、まともに胸にくらうとビルの後方に落下していった。  
　トニーが最後に見たロキの顔は……ヴィランがそんな顔をするのだとしたらだが……人が傷ついた時にする表情だった。

　何はともあれ、アヴェンジャーズは勝利した。小憎らしいロキは逃げおおせてしまったが、それでも、奴の負けは負けだ。これ以上緑ずくめのトリックスターのことを考えるのはやめて、トニーはベッドに倒れ込んだ。

****

　隠れ家のアパートメントにテレポートすることで、ロキはそれ以上の怪我を免れていた。暫くの間、震えながら部屋の真ん中に立ち、感情をコントロールしようと努める。

　泣かないぞ、泣かないぞ、泣かないぞ、泣かないぞ----クソ。顔には涙があった。抑えていた咽び泣きを堪えきれず、彼はシャワー・ルームに駆け込んだ。その顔にある水が彼自身から溢れ出たものではないと思える場所に。

****

　ロキが初めて自分の醜さに気付かされたのは、まだヨチヨチ歩きの頃だった。  
　母フリッガが姉妹たちと一緒にお茶とお喋りに興じる間、ロキとソーは育児室で乳母たちと遊んでいた。ロキは母が誰かと一緒にいるとは知らなかった。分かっていたのは、恋しい母が隣の部屋にいるということだけだった。乳母たちがソーに気を取られている隙に、おぼつかない足どりで立ち上がり、隣室へと進んで行った。

　部屋の向こう側に母を見つけ、ロキは喜びにキャッキャと声を発した。物音に気付いた母の話し相手が振り向き、そして、ロキの姿を目にした途端、恐怖に悲鳴を上げた。

　ロキは女性の反応によろめき尻もちをついた。小さな顔がクシャクシャになり、目に大粒の涙が溢れてくる。慌てて駆け寄ったフリッガがロキを抱き上げ、ショックから立ち直って必死に謝る女性を睨みつけた。しかし、ロキの方はもう気にしていなかった。母に抱かれれば、それで良かったのだ。五分後には、彼女の膝の上で幸せそうにビスケットを齧っていた。

　しかし、この記憶が時の彼方に薄れることはなかった。ロキの心はこれをずっと抱え続け、決して忘れはしなかった。

****

　頭上からのシャワーに激しく打たれながら、ロキは自分自身に苛立ち唸った。己の醜さについてはよく分かっている。この顔は考えうる限りで最悪な特徴の組合せだ。忘れたことなどない。この髪！この目！何もかもがだ！今更、あの愚かなモータルからの、少しばかりの侮辱が何だと言うのだ。

　けれど……

　あの馬鹿なモータル、トニー・スタークは、見た限りかなりの部分でロキと似通っていた。同じく黒髪であり、同じく細身の体格だ。だが、トニー・スタークの茶色い瞳は、ロキの緑よりずっとマシな色だった。さらに、スタークには、ロキには決して生えることのなかった髭が生えていた。結局のところ、ロキと同等というわけではない。

　スタークからの罵倒に思ったよりも深く胸を突かれたにしろ、こんなことで昔のように狼狽えてはいけない。もっと酷いことだって……よせ、もう考えるな。

　頭を振ってみても、考えを振り払えそうになかった。より大きく怒りを滲ませた唸り声を上げ、シャワーを止めてサッと体を拭いてから、ロキはカジュアルな服を身につけた。気持ちを鎮めるのに有効な手段は一つだけ。酒を飲みに行こう。

****

　それは、ロキが幼い頃、ソーの友達数人と出会った時のことだった。彼らは上流階級の子息たちで、様々な遊びをしていた。お気に入りは怪物退治ごっこだ。ロキはこの遊びの輪に入りたくてたまらなかった。勇敢な戦士の一員となり、邪悪な怪物を退治したかったのだ。

　ソーがロキを紹介すると、子供たちはあからさまに彼をジロジロと見た。

「私の弟のロキだ。仲間に入れてくれ」ソーは元気よく言った。

　間を置いて、子供たちの一人が言った。

「この子、どうしたの？」

　ロキは驚いて瞬きをした。ソーが顔をしかめる。

「どうもしていない。私の弟だ」

「だって、変だ」その子供はもう一度言った。彼は年長でリーダーだった。

「変じゃない」ソーはムッとして言い返した。

「ブサイクだわ」と美しい金髪を背に垂らした女の子が言った。

「本当だ。ブサイクだ」と他の子供が繰り返す。

　ロキは下を向いて地面を見た。

「ねぇ、お願い。一緒に遊ばせて」

「うーんと」とリーダー。

「そうだ！」女の子が声を上げた。「この子が怪物役をやったらいいわ！」

「そうだな！」リーダーが閃いたように言った。「ちょうど怪物みたいだしな！」

「僕、怪物役は嫌だよ……」ロキは抵抗したが、その声は尻すぼみに消えていった。

「いいアイデアだ、シフ」とリーダー。「ロキ、怪物役をやるなら、遊びに入れてやるよ」

「でも……」

　ロキは他の子供たちと同じように英雄に、戦士になりたかった。通常なら、子供たちの遊びの中では、銅像か木などの自然物が怪物に見立てられるはずだった。

「怪物役をやらないなら、遊びにいれてやらないぞ」リーダーがたたみかける。

　ロキは嫌々頷いた。

「分かったよ。でも、次は英雄役をやれる？」

「もしかしたらな」とリーダーは答えた。「ほら、怪物の隠れ場所に行けよ。俺たちがそこに近付いて行くから」

　ロキは踵を返して今日の怪物の隠れ場所によじ登った。ソーは暫く不安げにしていたが、英雄役の誘惑には抗えず、他の子供たちの方に走って行った。

　ロキは毎回怪物役になった。一度だけ拒否したのは、その日が彼の誕生日で、自分の誕生にはどうしても英雄をやりたかったからだ。しかし結果として、他の子供たちに置いてけぼりにされ、彼は誕生日を独り遊びで過したのだった。

****

　街の裏通りに入ったロキは、適当なバーを選んだ。彼を逮捕しようとする人間とは出くわさなさそうな場所であり、アルコールがたんまりとある場所だ。バーのスツールに腰かけ、バーマンに現金の束を差出す。

「私が椅子から転がり落ちるまで酒を出せ」と刺々しい声で言う。

　バーマンが彼の前にウィスキーのボトルを置く。そのまま勝手に飲めということだろう。

　ボトル三本を飲み干しても、ロキの痛みは鈍くなり始めたばかりだった。

****

　ロキが初めてセックスという概念を発見したのは、実際の行為にはまだ若過ぎる頃だった。しかしながら、彼自身の手は悦びをもたらす友であったし、世界は憧れに思いを巡らせる美しい者たちで溢れていた。

　ロキは己の限界を知っていた。彼は颯爽としたタイプではなかったし、確かにハンサムでもなかった。けれど、もし見た目だけで判断するならば、決して伴侶を得られないだろう多くの者たちが、現実に伴侶を得ているではないか。ということは、つまり大切なのは内面だということだ。

　したがって、ロキは品位を高めようと努力した。美辞麗句に磨きをかけ、相手を喜ばせ、楽しませ、魅了した。宮廷内の若い女性たちの半分と友人になり、更に少なからぬ男性たちとも友人になった。

　ところが、ロキが静かに、穏やかに、二人きりで歩かないかと尋ねたり、あるいは手を取ろうとすると、相手の顔に動揺が浮かび、丁寧な、それでいて素早い拒絶を受けるのだった。

　ロキは、女も男も他に大勢いるからと己に言い聞かせた。更に努力を積まなくては。いつの日にか、彼の外見に囚われない相手と出会えるはずだ。

　成年に達するまでの間に、彼は失望し始めていた。今や誰かと褥（しとね）を共にするには充分な年齢に達しており、彼自身の手は、もう探し求める悦びを与えてはくれなかった。

　既に何年も前からソーが女性たちと寝ている一方で、ロキはまだだった。やってみようとしなかったわけではない。ただ、言葉で相手を言いくるめることは叶わず、習得した幻術も用をなさなかった。結局のところ、最大の武器であるトリックでさえ、誰かをベッドに引き入れるには及ばなかったのだ。

　姿を消す呪文を覚えてすぐに、ロキはことの真相を学んだ。漏れ聞こえてきた会話は痛々しいものだった。  
　彼は素晴らしいわよ。優しいし、チャーミングだし、愉快だわ。  
　女たちはロキが傍にいること自体を嫌ってはいなかった。彼はとても良い聞き手だったから。  
　けれど、彼と寝るのは？いいえ、とんでもない。彼のあの顔！そうね、怪物じみている！彼の体は細過ぎて本物の男じゃないみたい。彼の髪は黒過ぎるし、あの緑の目ときたら！でも……彼は良い友人よね。

　何とも痛ましい。

　それでもまだ、ロキの内にあった希望の揺らめきは取り払われようとはしなかった。その小さな炎は断固として燃え続けていた。  
　自分で女性を説得するのが無理だとしても、きっと父王が彼に見合う相手を見つけてくれるだろう。この場合、アスガルドの第二王子という身分は途轍もない利点だ。上流階級の父母たちは、娘が戯れでロキと寝るのは望まぬかもしれないが、婚姻となれば確実に話しは別に違いない。

　妻には良くしてやろう。愉快な会話を約束するし、決して声を荒げたり怒ったりするものか。贈り物を買い、どれだけ彼女が美しいか語ってあげよう。妻の両親にも礼儀正しく接して、娘を訪ねてくることに文句をつけたりもしない。もし、彼女が望むなら、この顔をマスクで覆っても構わない。どんな妻からも愛される良き夫となってみせよう。そうすれば、この醜さだって問題でなくなる筈だ。

　その考えの下、誰が自分の花嫁になるのかを知りたいが為に、ロキは父王の謁見場を覗き見するようになっていった。

****

　ロキは小便に行きたくなった。飲酒の避けられない副作用だ。呂律（ろれつ）の回らない舌でバーマンに席を取っておくように言いつけ、スツールから身を滑らせて店の外へと向かった。

　この店で最もトイレに近しいものは路地裏だった。そこには、通り過ぎて行った酔っ払いたち全員の悪臭が漂っていた。ロキはよろめきながら壁に向かい、ズボンのファスナーを引っ張った。少し手間取りながらも、何とかファスナーを降ろす。後は、丁度良い的を見つけるだけだ。そういうわけで、背後からその声が聞えてきた時、ロキは気を取られていた。

「よう、ゴージャス。何杯奢ってやったら、そのセクシーなケツにブチこませてくれるんだ？」

　振り返ったロキは、自分がトロルを目にしていることに気付いた。いや、地球にいる近似種だな----このトロルは誰に話しかけているのかと、彼は条件反射的に後ろを見た。しかし、誰もいなかった。困惑して、また振り返る。すると、ロキの顔からほんの数インチ先にまでトロルが近付いていた。

「よう」と、それは言った。「お前ぇだよ」

　ロキは酔ったまま驚いた。これは何かの冗談か？それとも、トニー・スタークの仕業か？あの侮辱の言葉がどれだけロキの胸を刺したかに気付き、このトロル男を遣わして更に追いつめようとしているのか？

　ロキの沈黙をいいことに、トロル男は前に踏み出して彼の尻を叩いた。

「ファックしてぇか？」と、それは不明瞭な声で言った。

　トロル男は背が高く、あらゆるところに、特に腹回りに脂肪がついていた。息からは饐（す）えたビールと煙草の臭いがする。顔は魅力的でなく、歯が何本か欠けていた。

　ロキは胃がゾワっとなるのを感じた。これは見るもおぞましい獣（けだもの）の一種だ。その体臭はロキに吐き気を催させた。

「貴様、私をゴージャスだと言ったのか？」とロキは尋ねた。

　トロル男がぐっと身を屈め、互いの唇が殆どくっつきそうになる。

「おう」と、それは答えた。そして、ロキの尻を片手できつく掴みあげた。

　ロキは何と言えばいいのか分からなかった。これまでに彼をそんな風に呼んだ者はいなかった。それに、どうやらこのトロル男は本気で言っているらしい。

　ロキが立ち去らずにいるのを承諾と捉え、トロル男が最後の間を詰めた。そして、互いの唇が重なった。

　ファースト・キスだ。ロキはファースト・キスをしていた。初めてのキスは……粗雑で湿っていて嫌な味がした。待てよ、これは舌か？おお、そうだ、舌だ。  
　凍りついたように立ちすくむロキをよそに、トロル男は両手でロキの尻頬を掴むと、ぴったりと体をくっつけてきた。

　このキスが好ましいものかどうか、ロキにはよく分からなかった。ただ、トロル男が体を離そうとし始めた時、男の体を離すまいとしている自分に気付いた。ロキは、突然に必死でキスを長引かせようとしていた。そうだ、終るまでにちょっとでも気持ち良くなるかもしれないではないか。  
　他の者たちにしてみたら、何十回も、何百回でも、キスのやり直しをできるだろう。けれど、自分はこの一回限りかもしれない。出来るだけ良いものにしようとすることは重要だ。

　ロキの反応に唸り、トロル男が再び体を押しつけてきた。ロキの口中で男の舌はヌルヌルとおかしなものに感じられたが、何故キスがあんなにも好まれる活動なのか、その理由を見つけようと、ロキはキスを続けた。キスには何かある種の魔法があるに違いないのだ。ずっと己には縁のないものだと信じていた魔法が……。

****

　何度も何度も覗き見を重ねてやっと、ロキは聞きたかった会話に居合わせることができた。

「ロキは妻を娶るに相応しい年齢になった。頼んだとおり触れを出してくれたか？」

「はい、陛下」そう言い、オーディンの助言役は顔を強張らせた。

　ロキは物陰から身を乗り出した。誰が彼の花嫁となるのだろうか。

「それで？」オーディンが先を促す。

「名乗りを上げた乙女はおりませんでした」助言役は早口で答えた。

「誰も？」オーディンの声に驚きが滲む。「ロキはアスガルドの第二王子だぞ！それを誰も嫁ぎたがらぬと、そなたは本気で申しておるのか？」

「恐れながら、陛下。もし、ロキ殿下が第一王子であられたならば違っていたやもしれません。しかし、どの家の親たちも娘を殿下に嫁がせようとは……その……このようなことを申し上げるのは遺憾ではございますが、殿下は……」

「ロキの容貌が理想的でないことは分かっておる」オーディンは僅かに怯んだ。「だが、あれは善良な男だ」

「勿論です、陛下。しかし、アスガルドの親たちは、娘がロキ殿下の腕に抱かれるのを見たくはないのです」助言役は穏やかに答えた。

　ロキは身を隠した物陰でぐっと唾を飲み込んだ。失意の年月は、感じた痛みを無視するのを難しくしていた。新しい痛みの一つ一つが古傷に塩を塗りこむかのようだ。己の怪物じみた容貌がもたらす孤独を思って泣き出す前に、この場を立ち去ることができるだろうか。

　オーディンは執務机をじっと見つめていた。

「ロキはきっと自分で花嫁を見つけるだろう」父王は悲しげに言った。

「ええ、陛下。殿下はまだお若いですし……」助言役が慰めるように返す。

　ロキには何の慰めにもならなかった。彼はそっと物陰から滑り出て自室へと向かった。

　その後の数ヶ月間は思い起こすのもつらいものだった。ロキは誰かに触れてもらうことに飢えていた。ソーから軽く肩を叩かれたり、母に抱きしめられたりといったことはあっても、他の者たちは彼の肌をとことこんに避けていた。まるで、ロキから何かに感染するのを恐れているかのように。無論、彼は疫病持ちではない。アスガルドの王子が疫病を持ちこむなど許されよう筈もない。それでも、彼らはロキをそのように扱った。

　それから数年が過ぎる間に、ロキは体にぴったりとした服を着るようになっていた。動く時に感じる締めつけが、まるで誰かに抱きしめられているかのように思えたからだ。  
　ロキは動けなくなるまで鍛錬とウェイト・リフティングとに励み、つくことのない筋肉をつけようと必死になった。ソーの提案する狩りには毎回出掛け、可能な限り多くの獲物を仕留めた。そうして立派な戦士だとアスガルド中に証明できたならば、外見がどうであれ、みんなに怪物だと思われずに済むかもしれない。

　彼は、決して怪物にはなりたくなかったのだ。

****

　路地裏で、トロル男はついに唇を離した。

「ファック、凄ぇな」そう言って、そのまま後ろによろめく。

　キスを二回だ。キスを二回した。それと、尻には男の両手、さらに指がロキの後ろの穴を弄っている。このトロル男は、ロキに触れたいのだ。

　それは麻薬のようだった。生理的嫌悪をよそに、ロキはこの獣を追い払えなかった。この獣はロキに*触れたい*のだ----そして、数百年を経て尚、ロキは触れられたかった。

　足首に纏わりついたズボンにバランスを取られ、ロキは後ろによろめいた。一瞬パニックになりながらも、どうにか自分の作った水溜りを避けたが、その際にトロル男を掴み、揃って地面に倒れ込んだ。男はロキの体の上に着地した。これだけの体重は、モータルになら深刻な怪我を負わせただろうが、ロキは無傷のまま再びキスをしようと、必死でトロル男の顔を掴んだ。

「おい、大丈夫か？」二人の唇の間で、唾液が音を立てる。

「ああ」ロキは息を切らした。「大丈夫だ」

「お前ぇ、凄ぇな」

　獣が激しくキスを返すと、ロキは泣き声のような音を漏らした。己から発したとは絶対に認めないだろう種類の音を。

　今やトロル男の指は本気でロキの後ろを突き始めていた。これが中まで押し入ってきたらどうなるのだろう。興奮にゾクリとする。ロキは自分の指でなら試したことがあった。そう、何度も。だが、他者との本物のセックスとなると、唯ただ圧倒された。

　その時、トロル男が身を引いた。ロキは放置される恐れに息を飲んだ。まだ終わりにはできない。ここで止めるなんて耐えられない。男に乞おうと口を開く----どうかもう少し、もう少しだけでいいからと。しかし、トロル男はポケットを探っているだけだった。

「ファック。潤滑剤がねぇ」

　ロキは世界が凍りつくのを感じた。嫌だ！そんな馬鹿な！ようやく誰かと寝ようとする時になって、オイルが無いせいで駄目になってしまうのか？

「なくても……」と息を切らして言う。圧倒的な欲求に心がグチャグチャになっていた。

「無理だ」トロル男が答えた。「そんなことはしねぇ」

「お願いだ」ロキは囁いた。「お願いだ。私なら平気だから」

　本当に平気かどうかは知らない。結局のところ、オイルをよく塗った自身の指でしか経験がないのだから。

「だめだ。それじゃ楽しめねぇ」呂律の回らない調子でトロル男が繰り返した。

　トロル男が立ち去ろうとしている。ロキは必死に路地裏を見渡し、地面に何かベトベトした物を見つけた。それに手を伸ばし、いくらかを掬い上げる。

「なら、これで！」ロキは実質叫ぶように言い、そのベトベトした物を指で無理やり尻の中に押し込んだ。

「ファック、お前ぇマジでやりてぇんだな」トロル男はそう言って、横たわるロキの上に体を動かした。

　ロキは指を自身の中に更に押し込んだ。指がグチュグチュと淫らな音を立てる間、そのベトベトした物をできるだけ多く押し込もうとしている先が自分の尻であることも、そのベトベトした物が何からできているのかも考えないようにした。

「さあ！」身を捩りながら懇願し、更に尻の奥へとベトベトとした物を押し込む。「やってくれ！」

　トロル男が肩をすくめる。

「OK、ベイブ」と唸るように言う。「やろうじゃねぇか」

　トロル男は身を屈めてロキのズボンと靴に手をかけると、幾度かグイッと引っ張って脱がせ、それらを脇に放り捨てた。それから、両手をロキの膝裏に添えて足を上に向かって大きく開かせた。

　ロキは頭がクラクラした。彼はセックスをしようとしているのだ。本物のセックスを。小便臭いこの路地裏で。

　それこそ、ロキのような者には相応しい場所なのかもしれない。

　ペニスの先をロキの穴にあてがると、トロル男は唸り声を上げてロキの体中に押し入ってきた。  
　体の内側を拡げられる感覚にロキは息を飲んだ。男のものは、ロキ自身の指と同じように彼を拡げ、開いた。  
　いいや、指とは違う。もっと長い……ああ、もっと長くて……それに、太い。明らかにもっと太い……わぁ……ああっ！

　それの全長を押しこまれながら、ロキは男の下ですすり泣くような声を上げていた。中のいいところを擦って男のものが入りきると同時に、大きな喘ぎ声が漏れる。

「いいのか？」ロキの上で男が呻いた。

　男の膨れた腹がロキの腹部を圧迫する、その間に硬くなったロキのペニスが囚われている。

　ロキは呻き声を上げ、息を吸いこんだ。

「いい」と何とか答える。過去に感じた何よりも強烈な感覚だった。どうりで誰もかれもセックスが好きなわけだ。

　トロル男が前へ突き始めると、また新しい感覚の波が見えてきた。ロキは男の下で呻いた。両腕を上げ、前後に揺れる男の大きな腹に掴まろうとする。  
　ペニスを擦り上げる男の腹は良い働きをしており、また貫通される感覚ときたら言い表す言葉がなかった。

「ファック、お前ぇキツいな」トロル男が動きながら低く唸る。

　二人とも酔っていたのと、荒々しく性急に体を動かしていたのとで、行為は長くかからなかった。ロキは獣の下で叫び、ついに得られた悦びと切望とに唸った。そして、叫びながら達し、互いの体の間に精子をぶちまけた。  
　獣の方は、もう数分間、荒い息を吐き続けていた。ロキには裏通りの固い地面と、空気に漂う悪臭と、剥き出しの下半身に当たる冷たい風とが感じられた。それから、体の中で熱いものが弾けるのが分かった。獣が射精したのだ。

　彼らは、そのまま暫く横たわっていた。互いの息が整ってから、ようやく唸り声とともにトロル男が体を持ち上げる。

「ファック。ベイブ、凄ぇ良かったぜ」

　ロキは頭だけ持ち上げて、立ち上がったトロル男がズボンを穿き直すのを見つめた。自分が無防備に思えて少し緊張していた。  
　とても良かったのに、もう終わってしまった。だが、これで最後にはしたくない。

「またできるか？」とロキは尋ねた。声の震えが恥しかった。

「俺の家に来るか？」とトロル男が尋ね返した。

　ロキは頷いた。男の家に行くことが、もう一度することを意味しているのか自信はなかったが、もしそうなら逃したくない。  
　大急ぎでズボンと靴を穿きなおす。まるで、この獣を待たせ続けたら、興味を失われ見捨てられてしまうとでもいうように。その間もロキの手はずっと震えていた。

　二人はもつれるようにして通りに出た。ロキの腰に腕を回したトロル男がギュっと彼を抱き寄せる。

「ファック。お前ぇ、綺麗だな」と耳元で囁かれた。

　その言葉を聞くだけで、ロキは男の臭いを我慢できた。綺麗だなんて言われたのも初めてで、何よりも、このトロル男が本気でそう言っているように聞えたからだ。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A translation of[ "The Ugly Duckling"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/872922/chapters/1677061) by [Icemaidenstory](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Icemaidenstory/pseuds/Icemaidenstory)  
> I translated the story with original writer: Icemaidenstory's permission.  
> I would like to say thank you for the permission to translate the story.

　それは、ロキがとりわけ良い獲物を仕留めた祝いをしようとソーが言い出した後のことだった。彼らはアスガルドの酒場街を練り歩き、しこたま飲み、冒険の旅に杯を捧げた。三戦士が武勇伝を歌い上げると、シフでさえその馬鹿げた振舞いに笑みを返した。

　シフは夜が深まる前に眠くなったからと姿を消した。ロキは妙だなと思ったが、ソーが彼らを最終目的地に導くと納得した。無論、彼女は娼館を訪れたくはなかっただろう。

　ソーはいつもの自信に満ちた足取りで中に入って行った。そうだろうとも。ソーは以前にも利用したことがあっただろうし、歓迎の笑みと欲望の視線に迎えられていたのだから。  
　ロキは心臓の鼓動が早まるのを感じた。彼はこれまでに娼館を訪れたことはなかった。それについて考えてはいたが、己の醜い容貌からして、他の者たちより余分な金が必要になるだろうと見当をつけていた。

　なので、ロキはずっと節約をしていた。彼には魔法道具や魔術書、衣服、武器、鎧などを購入する為の給付金があった。出費を強いられるのは魔術関連の品だ。それらはどれも高額だった。その為、ソーと違って酒や娼妓に費やす金はさして残らない。それでも、注意深く金を仕分けておき、最終的に見合った金額になるよう貯めてきたのだ。

　どうやら、今夜がその夜になりそうだ。金が充分に足りればよいのだが。

　ロキが思案している間に、ソーは姿を消していた。ファンドラルもだ。ちょうど腕に美しい娘を抱いたホーガンが、むっつりとした顔のまま上階へと消えていくのが見えた。

　ロキは神経質に館内を見渡した。まだ少なからぬ娼妓たちが残っている。どの女も美しかった。ここはアスガルドでも最上級の娼館で、ソーや上流階級の者たちが訪れるのもこの館だけとみえた。

　娼妓たちはロキに目を向けなかった。実際のところ、むしろ彼女たちは必死になって次に入って来る客に群がろうとしているのだと、ロキは居心地悪く気付き始めていた。

　無論、ロキと寝たがる女などいないだろう。しかし、彼女たちは娼妓なのだ。それが娼妓の仕事であり、おまけにロキは大多数の客よりずっと上客だった。何故なら、それだけの金を貯めていたのだから。だが、彼女たちはそれを知らない。ロキは眉根を寄せた。どうやって、目の前の女たちに彼の財布の重さと、喜んで有り金をはたこうとしていることを伝えればいいのだろうか。

　単純に一番気に入った女に近付くこともできた。しかし、恐ろしい考えが彼をその場に釘付けにした。“もし、娼妓に拒まれたら？”　人目のある場で、そんな危険は冒せない。通常の十倍の金を払って尚、拒否されたなどと娼館中に知られるわけにはいかない。

　ロキは、ヴォルスタッグが蜂蜜酒を飲みながら腰かけている小さなバー・スペースに向かった。

「気にいる娘がいなかったのか？」と戦士は尋ねた。

　ロキはヴォルスタッグの言葉に皮肉を探して疑わしげに見やった。しかし、ヴォルスタッグに他意はなく、もしくは、ロキに面目を保てるチャンスをくれているようだった。  
　  
「ああ、その通りだ」ロキはもごもごと嘘を呟いた。

　ヴォルスタッグが頷く。

「俺自身はいっぺんも試したことがないが、角の建物には男も揃っているぞ」そう言い、ぐいっと酒を飲む。

　ロキは椅子に腰を下ろし、蜂蜜酒のジョッキを注文した。

「またの機会に」とロキは言った。

　それからの一時間程は、きまりの悪いものだった。ロキは目を合わせてくれる女はいないだろうかと、何度も視線を上げずにはいられなかった。しかし、娼妓たちは決して彼の方を見ようとはしなかった。

　何が問題なのかは分かっている。この部屋にいるどの女もロキとは寝たくないのだ。それはそうだろう。誰もが他の者が進み出ることを願い、自分から前に出ることはしない。それは、たった一人の敵に向かわされた戦士の一団がこうだったと、以前に見た光景をロキに思い出させた。

　もし、誰の目もなければ、彼女らの一人でも進み出た*かも*しれない。特に彼の財布に詰まった金の為に。しかし、それも他の目がある場所では起こり得ないだろう。  
　だが、路上で独り客をひく売春婦ならば、ロキと寝たことを彼女だけの秘密にできるはずだ。もしも、もしも、ひと気のない場所にいる街娼を見つけることができたなら、情を交わすということが、どのように感じるものか経験できるかもしれない。

　勿論、街娼となれば容貌は落ち、年嵩（としかさ）は増すだろう。さらに、そういった女たちは、しばしば体を壊しているか、病を運んでいるかした。  
　それでも、ロキのような者に選択の余地などない。病気なら魔法で防げるし、それに、彼が晒している顔は売春婦たちのあばた面よりずっと酷いものだ。

　ロキは別の夜に一人で出かけ、この計画を試してみようと決意した。

　その時、肩を揺らしながら上機嫌で階段を降りて来たソーが、ロキの傍まで来て肩を叩いた。ロキは体を強張らせないように努めた。

「弟よ、お前の相手はどうであった？楽しんだか？」とソーは尋ねた。  
　上階で女と戯れる代わりに、ロキがずっとヴォルスタッグとバーに座っていたことなど気付きもしない。

「とても楽しんださ、兄上。素晴らしかった」ロキは嘘で返した。後ろでヴォルスタッグは何も言わなかった。ロキは非常にありがたく思う反面、実際には傷ついていた。

****

　トロル男はバーからそう遠くないアパートに住んでいた。そこは埃まみれで、エレベーターホールは殆ど路地裏と同じくらいの悪臭がした。男は鍵を探してまごついていたが、最終的にはどうにかドアを開けてみせた。

　ロキは室内に進みながら、狭い廊下を左に曲がってキッチン、その右側が小さなリビングルームだと確認した。廊下の突き当たりに二つあるドアは、どちらも閉まっていた。

　トロル男がロキの首後ろにキスをした。おそらくキスだと思うが、もしかしたら舐めたのかもしれない----ロキには確信がなかった。この獣が彼に興味を失っていないのなら、どちらだろうと構わなかったが。

　背後の巨体に寄りかかり、男の体の温もりに身を任せると、ロキはまるで新たな世界に足を踏み入れかのような、何百年にもわたって切望してきたものを一気に手渡されたかのような気持ちになった。

　勿論、彼が想い焦がれてきたものは、大抵は黄金色に輝くアスガルドの神々だったが、大差ない。

　トロル男がバランスを崩し、気付くとフローリングの床に押し倒されていた。耳元で男の唸り声が聞えたと同時に、ズボンのウェストバンドに手をかけられ下へと引っ張られた。

「お前ぇ、マジでエロいな」

　ロキは唇を噛み、脱がしやすいように尻を持ち上げてやった。男の指がロキの後孔に辛うじて触れられる隙間だけズボンが下ろされる。太い指数本がぐいっと差し込まれるのに煽られ、ロキはもっと欲しいと身をくねらせた。

「ファック、凄ぇ」獣が低く唸る。「なんてキツいんだ。お前ぇ、マジでゴージャスだぜ」

　ロキはその言葉の響きに悦び呻いた。もっと聞きたかった。ロキに覆いかぶさるように体をずらしたトロル男が、自身を位置につけると鋭い動きで一気に突き入れる。

　男のペニスに奥まで貫かれ、ロキは悦びに声を上げた。二度目だ。二度目のセックスと二回目の挿入だ！初回よりも気持ち良くさえあった。トロル男の精液が滑りを良くし、二人の体が揺れるのに合わせて、ビチャビチャと大きな水音が響く。

　これは普通なのだろうかと、ロキは思いを巡らせた。そういった題材の本を読んだことはあったが、水音にまでは言及されていなかった。それに、こういった行為はベッドでするものでは？しかし、トロル男はベッドで性行為をしない種族なのかもしれない。それなら、それで構わない。床でいいとも。

　更にまた別のことに思い当たると同時に、ロキは目を見開いた。先程、玄関のドアを閉めただろうか？いや、閉めていない。きっとトロル男は、性交を見られても気にしないのだ。

　己の思考を無理やり頭から追い出し、ロキは可能な限り体を押しつけ返した。批判的になるべきではない。これまでセックスをする機会があるなんて思いもよらなかったのに、それが今、二度目で批判的になるのか？いいや、これがトロル男のやり方なら、それに合わせるまでだ。余りにも気持ちいい。ここで止めたくはない。

　トロル男はロキの腰を少し持ち上げ、大きく不格好な手を下に伸ばした。ロキのペニスを掴んで強く扱き始める。  
　ロキの喉から何とも形容しがたい音が漏れた。『何故こんなにも気持ちいいのだ？』。  
　ロキは自分の右手以上に優れたものはないと、ずっと己を納得させてきた。結局のところ、本当に感じる場所を知っているのは自分だけなのだからと。しかし、男の手がロキの好きな場所にいっかな触れずとも、その感覚は殆ど耐え難いほどだった。次にどこに触れられるのか分からないというのは、まさに驚きだった。神経が燃え立つようだ。

　悦びに身を仰け反らせ、叫び、ロキは達した。その痙攣にペニスを締めつけられたトロル男から、卑猥な言葉が飛び出す。

「ファック！ファック！ファーーーーーーック！」　ロキのきつい熱に突き入れながら、トロル男は大きく唸った。

　トロル男の動きが激しさを増し、一突きごとにロキの体がフローリングの上を数インチづつ滑っていく。体の下では、ロキの放った精液が零れグチャグチャにぬめっていた。

　悦びに最後の呻きを上げてから、トロル男はロキの体内で達した。

「ファック、ベイブ」とだけ言うと、ペニスを引き抜いてロキの横にごろりと転がる。

　毛深く太い腕をロキの背に回してから数分後、男は鼾をかき始めた。

　ロキは玄関ドアをちらりと見た。ドアは大きく開け放たれていたが、ありがたいことに見物人は見られなかった。魔法を呟いてドアを閉める。そして、小さな不安と奇妙な感情とを覚えながらも、床の上に頭を横たえ、トロル男の腕の下で眠りにつこうと努めた。

　キスを7回に、セックスを2回、寄り添って眠ること1回。

　わあ！


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A translation of[ "The Ugly Duckling"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/872922/chapters/1677061) by [Icemaidenstory](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Icemaidenstory/pseuds/Icemaidenstory)  
> I translated the story with original writer: Icemaidenstory's permission.  
> I would like to say thank you for the permission to translate the story.

　ロキは、のろのろと目を開いた。視界がぼんやりと霞んで頭が痛む。昨夜、何かしたような……何をした？トロルについて何かを。まさか、ミッドガルドで？何を……？

　おお、そうだ。あれだ。

　恐る恐る頭を持ち上げ、ロキは背中にいるトロル男の方を向こうとした。その動きに唸った男が、後ろからロキを抱き寄せる。

　うむ、これだ。

　ロキは固い床に頭を戻した。快適ではなかったが、他の選択肢である”起き上る”はまだしたくなかった。この瞬間を味わいたい。

　トロル男の尻たぶの間からトランペットのような大音量が響いた。それは間違いなくドアをガタガタと震わせ、地獄の穴から湧いたような臭いで廊下を満たしたろうと、ロキは誓って言えた。

　その音と臭いに、獣自身もまた目を覚まされた。

「何だぁ……？」と、それは言った。「ファック。昨夜、何があったんだ？」

　ロキはそのままじっとしていた。新たな不安に捕らわれる。トロル男が素面となった今、もし嫌がられたらどうする？こちらを向いた途端に悲鳴を上げられ、体を押しやられたら？

　トロル男がロキの肩に手をかけ、彼を振り向かせようとする。ロキは一瞬抵抗したが、無意味だった。永遠にこのままでいるわけにはいかない。

　深呼吸をして神経を鎮め男の拒絶に備えてから、トロル男の方へ顔を向けた。

「ファック」男が目を丸くする。「お前ぇ、どんだけ飲んでた？」

　ロキは顔を赤らめた。けれど少なくとも、トロル男は悲鳴を上げずにいる。

「途中で分からなくなった」そう答え、上体を起こす。

　トロル男は唸り、「シャワーを浴びてくる」とだけ言い残すと、床から起き上ってドアの一つへと消えて行った。

　床の上に放置されたロキは、その場に座ったまま、ぐるりと部屋を見渡した。一体どうすればいいのだろう？立ち去るべきなのか？それとも、もしかしたら……ここにいてもいいのだろうか？

　別の部屋から水音が聞こえてきた。ゆっくりと立ち上がり、ズボンを穿き直す。昨夜のことの後で、汚れてモゾモゾした。シャワーを浴びたくてたまらないが、おそらく自分の家に帰ってから使うべきなのだろう。ひょっとしたら、他種族と違い、トロル男は他の者と物を共有しない種族なのかもしれない。

　優柔不断に苦しみながら、ロキはぎこちなく廊下をうろうろとした。シャワーを止める音が聞こえた。足を止め唇を噛む。ここにいたい----正確には、トロル男に追い払われたくなかった。

　タンクトップと腰穿きしたジーンズを身につけ、トロル男が部屋に戻ってきた。それから、突っ立ったままのロキを見て動きを止めた。

「もう消えてるかと思ったぜ」

　おお、つまり立ち去るべきだったということか。これまでの中でも一番の拒絶だと思うと同時に、頬がカッと熱くなるのを感じた。だが、せめて一晩は経験できたのだ。

「まだ帰んなくてもいいだろ」トロル男がキッチンへと向かう。「コーヒーを淹れてやるよ。お前ぇ、シャワーを使うか？」  
　  
　ロキはパッと顔を上げた。

「いいのか？」おずおずと尋ねてみる。

　トロル男は頷くと、ロキを後方のドアに案内した。その先には乱れたベッドが置かれ、部屋中に服が散乱していた。バスルームは、更にその奥にあった。

「ほらよ」トロル男がロキにタオルを手渡す。「それと、終ったら、これを着ろよ。お前ぇの服は後で洗濯機に入れたらいい」

「ありがとう」

　礼を言い、ロキは男の手からバスローブと思しき物を受取った。

　彼をバスルームに残し、男はキッチンへと戻って行った。

****

　シャワーの下は気持ち良かった。ロキは昨夜の汚れを体から落としつつ、特に尻に残っていた粘着物を念入りに洗い流した。仕上げに魔法を囁いて尻の中に水を注入し、排出するを繰り返してから、ようやく綺麗になったと感じると、体を乾かしてバスローブを羽織った。

　バスローブの埃臭さから、トロル男が普段使っていないのは明らかだった。

　着ていた服を手にしてキッチンへ戻ったが、中に入る前に廊下から様子を伺った。　

「出たのか」とトロル男が言った。「で、名前は？」

「ロキ」

　彼が名乗る間に、トロル男がロキから受取った服を洗濯機に放りこむ。洗濯機はキッチンの、シンクの隣にあった。

「ロー・キイ？（※低画質の意味）オーケー。俺はジム・ボブ。コーヒー、飲むか？」

「ああ、頼む」

「好みは？」

「苦くしてくれ」

「は！いいね。ミルクは？」

「結構だ」そう言い、ロキはゴチャゴチャとしたキッチンを見回した。

　コーヒーを注いだジム・ボブが、ロキの前にカップを置く。それから少しの間、男は目を狭めてじっと彼を見下ろしていた。

「昨夜だけどよ、お前ぇ、尻ん中にスライムを押しこんだよな？」

　ロキは顔をひどく真っ赤にし、「ああ」と認めた。

　男が肩をすくめる。「変態だ」と満面の笑みを浮かべて言うと、自分のカップにコーヒーを注いだ。

　ロキはコーヒーを深くすすった。インスタントだったが、表情を隠すには支障ない。

　カップを手にしたジム・ボブがカウンターに寄りかかる。

「そういや、今日は試合があったな。お前も観て行くか？」

　ロキは困惑して彼を見つめた。

「試合？」と心許なく言う。

「アメフトだよ。興味ねぇか？」男が尋ね返す。

「説明してくれないか」ロキは希望を持って言った。

「あー、アメフトってのは……クールなスポーツさ。後で他の奴らに訊いたらいい」

「他の奴らとは？」

　ミッドガルドには、他にもトロル男の仲間がいるのだろうか？この街にどれだけ生息しているのだろう？

「試合が始まる頃になったら、俺のダチどもがパートナーを連れて家に来るんだ。女どもはだいたいキッチンでくっちゃべってるからよ」

　ジム・ボブがコーヒーを飲む間、ロキはその情報を頭の中で繰り返した。どうやら、男はロキと寝たことを友人に知られても構わないようだった。何だかゾッとするが……良い気分だ。

「了解だ。私もキッチンでくっちゃべるとしよう」

「クール」男がまた肩をすくめる。

　ロキはもう一口コーヒーをすすった。カップを下ろすと同時に、はだけたバスローブから片方の太股が露わになっていることに気付く。バスローブの裾を直そうとして、ジム・ボブの顔が目に入った。

　彼はロキの太股を見つめていた……ある種の熱のこもった視線で。悪い種類のものではない……違う、いわば興味深々といった……。

　口から心臓を飛び出させそうになりながらも、ロキは震える指でゆっくりと裾をずらし、更に足を晒してみせた。男が唇を舐める。殆ど息を詰めるようにして、また少しずらす。すると、昔から変わらぬ細く白い足全体が剥き出しになった。男が僅かに身を乗り出す。

　ロキは心が高鳴り、突然の深い欲望に疼く己の体を意識した。けれど、これ以上裾をめくればペニスまで見えてしまう。きっとジム・ボブだって、そんなものは……よりにもよってロキのペニスなど見たくはないはずだ。  
　  
　しかし、男の目はロキの太股から離れずにいた。

　勇気を奮い起して、ロキはバスローブを更に手前にめくり、ゆっくりと男の凝視に自身を晒した。突然のことに驚いたジム・ボブが視線を上げ、真っ直ぐにロキの目を見る。その姿は貪欲にみえた。

「したい……？」

　最後まで言い終わらない内に、ロキはジム・ボブの腕の中に引き上げられていた。激しいキスに息を持っていかれる。今回は饐えたビールの代わりに、淹れたてのコーヒーの香りがした。昨夜よりずっとマシだ。ロキはキスに蕩けながら、ジム・ボブの丸い体にぴたりと身を寄せた。

「ファック、ベイブ。お前ぇ、マジでゴージャスだぜ」と男が耳元で囁く。

　ロキは喘ぎ、男の熱をもったそこに己自身を激しく擦りつけた。どうか、その熱を体の中に挿れてほしい。

「もう一度……したいか？……ああっ、お願いだ。私の中に……。お願いだから」

　はだけたバスローブの下に男の手が押し込まれ、そこに横たわるものを可愛がり始めると同時に、ロキは荒い息を吐いた。  
　  
「ファック、ベイブ。そこに、テーブルの上に。そうだ、いいぞ」ジム・ボブが唸る。

　気が付くと、ロキはテーブルの上に持ち上げられていた。バスローブがほどけ落ち、裸体が全て晒される。ロキは無意識の内に男からの拒絶と嫌悪感----たとえば、アスガルドでよくあったように、共同浴場でふいにロキと出くわしてしまった者が浮かべるような----とに身構えた。

　しかし、それは起きなかった。ジム・ボブは熱心な顔つきで舐めるようにロキの裸身を見つめながら、ゴツゴツとした不格好な手で彼に触れていた。そしてすぐに再びキスをされ、下に這った男の両手で尻を揉みしだかれた。

　二人は数分間それを続けていたが、ジム・ボブが突然立ち上がり、ロキの体を押しやった。

「そこにいろ」とだけ言い、慌ただしくキッチンから出て行く。

　ロキはテーブルの上にとり残されたまま、何がいけなかったのだろうかと戸惑った。ベストを尽くしたつもりだったのに。確かに経験不足は否めないが、一所懸命にやっていたと分かってくれても良さそうだ。あるいは、もう一度ジム・ボブを酔わせてしまおうか？そうすれば、上手くいくかもしれない。

　ジム・ボブは潤滑剤のチューブを手に戻って来ると、中身を気前よく掌に絞り出した。ロキは僅かにほっとした。ただオイルのような物を取りに行っただけだったのか。そう、まさにこれから必要になるオイルを。彼が何か間違ったことをしたわけではなかったのだ。

　ロキの内面の怖れに気付かずに、ジム・ボブは潤滑剤を自身にたっぷりと塗りつけてから、同じく滑らかにした指二本をまとめてロキの後孔に差し入れた。

「どうだ、ベイブ？」と、指を中に押し進める。

　ロキは頭を反らして呻いた。

「とても良い」

　ジム・ボブが片笑みを浮かべる。残りの顔半分と同じく歪（いびつ）な笑みだ。

「もうちょい乱暴な方がいいか、ベイブ？」男はそう尋ね、擦りつけるように指を上下させた。

　ロキは頷いた。既に言葉を形作るのが難しくなっていた。

　ジム・ボブの片笑みが満面の笑みに変わった。肉厚の指二本をロキの肉孔に突き入れ、乱暴に、嬲るように抜き挿しする。

　ロキは快楽に叫び声を上げた。自身の指でやるよりも、ずっと激しく、圧倒的に素晴らしく感じた。

「もっと！お願いだ！」と息を切らし、ジム・ボブがやり易いように足を広げてやる。男は更に激しく指を動かし、一挿しごとに半円状に掻き回すようにした。

「いいのか、ベイブ？いいのか？」ジム・ボブが低く唸った。

　ロキはどうにか頷くだけで精一杯だった。不意に指が抜き取られ、空っぽのまま残される。その一時に、ロキはやっと僅かに頭を持ち上げ、両足の間に正面を向いて立つジム・ボブを見た。男の巨体のせいで、そこがどうなっているのかは分からなかったが、次の瞬間、ジム・ボブのものが押し入ってくるのを感じた。

　本物のオイルは、何もかもをずっと良くした。

　ジム・ボブが挿抜を始めると同時に、ロキは再び頭を後ろに反らした。手を伸ばしてテーブルの端を掴み、ずり落ちないようにする。二人の体が揺れる一方、テーブルの方がギシギシと音を立てて床の上を動いていった。ロキは空気を求めて喘いだ。男のものが体内に叩きこまれる。男によって拡げられていく体が、まざまざと感じられた。

　ジム・ボブの手がでっぷりとした腹の下にうまく滑りこみ、ロキのペニスを包んだ。男の手によってもたらされた感触に、ロキは「あっ」と息を詰まらせた。  
　もう我慢できない。強烈すぎる……こんな凄い……もっと、もっと、もっと、もっともっともっともっともっともっともっともっと、もっと！！！

　ロキは激しく達した。息が止まった。一瞬、視界が真っ暗になりながらも、何とか最後まで感覚の波に乗った。

　ジム・ボブはまだ突き続けていた。ロキはテーブルの上に押さえつけられたまま、男が体を震わせ熱い精液を彼の中心へと放ち終えるまで、その動きに体を合わせた。

　達した後も、ジム・ボブは暫くそのままの体勢で呼吸を整えていた。ロキは男の出っ張った腹の下で、口いっぱいに息を吸い込んだ。

「大丈夫か？」とロキは慎重に尋ねた。

「ああ」ジム・ボブが苦しげに喘ぐ。「ちょっと待ってくれ……凄ぇな、こりゃ」  
　  
　ペニスを引き抜いたジム・ボブが巨体を退けてやっと、ロキは身を起こせた。

「凄ぇよ、ベイブ！マジで凄ぇ」

　ロキはするりとテーブルから降り、恥しげに微笑んだ。

「お前だって、とても良かった」突然に、ジム・ボブだって同じくらい求められていたのだと、どうしても知ってほしくなった。「お前のおかげで私は……」

　しかし、何と言えば良いのか分からなかった。セックスどころか、恋愛関係さえ持ったことのないロキにとって、これまでにそういった語彙を育んだ経験がなかったのだ。

　ありがたいことに、ジム・ボブは会話にこだわるタイプではないようだった。

「良い気分だぜ」そう言い、バスルームに向かって行った。「ダチ共が来る前に、もう一度、シャワーを浴びねぇとな」

　ロキもジム・ボブの後を追った。一歩進むごとに、尻から零れた精液がとろりと足を滴っていった。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A translation of[ "The Ugly Duckling"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/872922/chapters/1677061) by [Icemaidenstory](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Icemaidenstory/pseuds/Icemaidenstory)  
> I translated the story with original writer: Icemaidenstory's permission.  
> I would like to say thank you for the permission to translate the story.

　彼女はシギョンという名の美しい女性だった。ロキは彼女を良い友人だと考えていた。ロキの醜悪な容姿にもかかわらず、彼女はロキを笑わせて幸せな気持ちにしてくれた。

　実際のところ、ロキは意図して彼女たちを覗き見たのではなかった。フレアが所有しているという名高い幻影魔術の巻物の在りかを探っている途中の廊下で、シギョンたちの個人的な会話に行きあたってしまったのだ。話題はロキについてであった。

　シギョンはシフと座っていた。シフの顔には微かな懸念が滲んでいた。

「本気じゃないでしょう、シギョン？お願いだから、冗談だと言って。あなたがロキを好きだなんて、まさかそんな」

　ロキはピタリと動きを止めた。心臓が早鐘を打った。その場に凍りついたまま、視線だけを彼女らが座っている右方へと動かした。

「でも、ロキはとても親切で面白い方よ。いつも私を笑わせてくれるし、彼と会うと楽しい。確かに一番見目の良い男性とは言えないけれど、一番心根の良い男性だわ」

　シフの顔つきが微かな懸念から恐慌へと変化した。ロキは立ち尽くしたまま驚きに顎を落した。

「シギョン、よして。自分が言っていることをよく考えなさい。アスガルドで最も醜い男の花嫁になりたいっていうの？皆から顔を背けられ、触れるのも厭われるようになりたいの？」

　つまり、シフもずっと気付いていたということか---とロキは思った。気付いていながら、何もしなかったのだ。何とも知らぬふりが上手なものだ。

「それでも、私はロキと結婚する」とシギョンは言った。「もし、彼が私を気に入っていたらだけど」

　シフが不躾に鼻を鳴す。

「ロキなら考えるまでもないわよ。他に相手なんていないもの」

　ロキにとって、シフの言葉はたいして痛くもなかった。シギョンが彼を好きだと言っているのだ！真剣に結婚を考えていると！信じられないことだ。

「子供はどうするのよ？」突然にシフが言った。

　ロキは怯んだ。

「子供って？」

「ロキに似たらどうするの？自分の子供にロキと同じ運命を辿ってほしいの？一生のことなのよ？あなたは、怪物の母親になりたいの？」

　ロキは顔をしかめた。彼は怪物ではない。どうすれば、みながそれを納得してくれるのだ？

　シギョンは心細げに黙り込んだ。彼女をよく知るロキには、その理由が分かった。彼女は子を持つことを強く望んでいた。少なくとも二人、あるいはもっと。  
　一方のロキは、子供が自分に似るならば、それほど欲しいとは思えなかった。

　しかし、もし彼女に似てくれたなら？シギョンは美しい。彼女の血が混ざるなら、きっと産まれてくる子供たちは、ロキ本人ほど酷くはならないだろう。ただし、オーディンとフリッガの血からロキが産まれたことを考えると、どこにも保証はなかったが。

「私の言ったこと分かるわよね？」シフはまるで親友の秘密を了解したとでもいうように、金色の髪を揺らしながらシギョンに耳打ちをした。

　シギョンは悲しげに頷いた。

「ええ」

　ロキはその場をそっと立ち去った。フレアの巻物のことは、どうでもよくなっていた。シギョンは彼が好きだという。ならば、後は彼女の気が変わるよう懸命に働きかけるまでだ。どんな申し出をすれば受け入れてくれるだろうか？  
　あるは、あるいは、彼女が子を望むなら、別の誰かと子をなしてもかまわない。ロキは寛大な良き父親となってその子たちを育てよう。彼らはアスガルドで最も美しい子供たちになるのだ。実の子でなくとも問題ない。ロキはそれでよかった。

　シギョンと一緒なら。

****

　翌日、ロキはシギョンの姿を探し出した。彼女はロキに会うと嬉しそうにした、そう彼には見えた。フリッガの庭園から最も見事な薔薇を一輪、彼女に差出し、ソーとエルフにまつわる面白い話を語って聞かせた。それから、内心どぎまぎとしながらも、彼女を人の輪から誘い出し、窓辺の椅子に並んで腰かけた。

「レディ・シギョン」ロキは神経質に切り出した。「もし宜しかったら、明日、ともに遠駆けに行きませんか。私たち二人だけで」

　シギョンは頬を染めて俯いた。ロキは息を整えた。もし、彼女が拒絶の意思を固めていたならば、既にこの時点で断る口実を口にしている筈だ。

「どうか、はやる気持ちをお許しください。しかし、あなたは美しく、優しい女性だ。あなたのことを思うと幸せでうっとりした気持ちになるのです。私はあなたに求婚をしたい」

　シギョンが顔を上げてロキを見た。彼女の瞳に心が動く様が映る。お願いだ、とロキは心に念じた。どうかイエスと言ってくれ。あなたを必ず幸せにするから。

「私……」シギョンが口を開いた。しかしその時、彼女の目がさっと動き、ロキの背後にある何かを捉えた。

　ロキが後ろを振り向くと、そこには露骨に二人を見つめるシフが立っていた。

「シギョン、大丈夫？」とシフが尋ねる。

「ごめんなさい、ロキ」シギョンは悲しげに言った。「お受けできないわ……。ただ……無理なの」

　ロキは身を乗り出し、シギョンの腕を掴んだ。

「お願いだ」と囁く。「もし、子供のことを心配しているのなら、無理に私の子を産んでくれずともよいのだ。それでも、きちんと我が子として育てよう。誓うよ」

　彼女の目が大きく見開かれ、ロキの手を振りほどく。

「私、もう行かなくては。ごめんなさい、ロキ」そう言い、シギョンはシフとともに人の輪に戻って行った。

　ロキは激しく息を飲み込んだ。今回ばかりは耐え切れなかった。心の内に抱えておくには大きすぎる痛みだ。独り座りこむ間にも、両目から熱い涙が滴り頬を伝っていった。  
　いつだって独りきりだ。  
　ロキの内側で何かが壊れた。彼が傷ついた分だけ、他の者たちにも傷ついてほしい。わめき散らし、攻撃してやりたかった。

　シフの髪が一本残らず根元から切り落されたのは、その夜のことだった。ロキは自分がやったことを隠そうともしなかった。醜く変わった容貌に、シフが悲鳴を上げるのを嬉しく思った。  
　彼女の脳裏に、これで戦士になるのも難しくなったという考えが過っただろうか？たとえ彼女が真摯に取り組んでいようとも、いつだって、”美しい少女”だからこそ夢見ることを許されたのだ。

「元に戻せ」オーディンは、有無を言わさず命じた。

「できません」ロキは答えた。実際、元に戻すのは不可能だった。だからこそ、これが単なる悪戯ではなく、彼が本気だということを示しているのだ。

「ロキ、どうしてこんな酷いことを？私たちは、あなたをそんな風に育てた覚えはありませんよ」フリッガが言った。

　ロキは肩をすくめてみせた。

「ロキ！」フリッガの声がきつくなる。「ふざけるのは、およしなさい。あなたのしたことは怪物じみた行いです」

　その言葉に、ロキはハッと我に返った。彼のような姿で生きることがどんな気持ちなのか、怪物になりたくないという思いがどんなものなのか、母には分かっていてほしかった。

「元に戻すことはできません」ロキは繰り返した。今、この場で言うべき賢い答えではない。「彼女の髪はまた伸びてきます。ただ、それは黒髪になるでしょうね」----私のように、とは付け加えずにおいた。

「ロキ、儂らはお前に失望した。よいか、シフに償う方法を見つけるのだ」とオーディンは言った。

　ロキは頷き、床に視線を落した。シフが彼に与えたダメージを、彼が内に抱える痛みを、彼らは理解しなかった。

　独りになるといつでも、ロキは泣かずにはいられなくなった。ついに心に押し留めておける限界を超えてしまったのだ。それでも、彼はシフに償いをするだろう。それが唯一、彼が怪物ではないという証明になるのなら。

　結局、シギョンはセオリックという名の金色の髪をした筋骨逞しい戦士と結婚した。彼らの婚礼から数週間、ロキは自室から出てこなかった。あれからロキとシギョンが言葉を交わすこともなかった為、あえてロキの不在に気付いた者たちも、彼が新しい魔術に没頭しているのだろうとしか思わなかった。

　ロキはシフに光り輝くような金糸の鬘（かつら）を贈った。それは、以前の彼女自身の髪よりも見事でさえあった。シフはその鬘をかぶることを拒絶し、ロキを信用して贈り物を受け取るほど愚かではないと素っ気なく言い放った。

　この彼女の言いようが、ロキの評判を無害な悪戯好きから信用できないペテン師へと変えたのだった。ロキは決して彼女を許さないだろう。

****

　ロキはキッチンで“パートナーたち”に囲まれて座っていた。ジム・ボブの友人たちは、みんな騒々しく粗野で、煙突さながらにタバコをふかす大酒飲みであり、カップルはどれも似た者同士だった。内訳は女が三人に男が二人で、彼らは全員でいっぺんに喋った。

　ジム・ボブに紹介された時、彼らはとても感じが良かった。一人二人がロキと握手をしてくれた。残りの者たちも微笑みを見せ、特に日焼けした肌に似合ったオレンジ色の髪をした女などは、ロキをハグして両耳にキスの音を立てさえした。彼女の名前はシェリルといい、グループで最も騒々しかった。おまけに、どうやらロキとよく知り合うことを自らのミッションと決めたらしかった。

「仕事は何をしているの、ダーリン？」シェリルがタバコをくわえながら物憂げに言った。

「自営業だ」一種茫然としつつ、ロキは答えた。

「俺、あんたを知ってるぞ」男の一人が口を挟んだ。名前をケーンといった。「頭に角（つの）をつけてたろ。テレビで観た」

　ロキは一瞬にしてパニックを感じた。モータルといえば、熱烈なヒーロー支持者ばかりだ。もし、彼をヴィランだと知ったら、ここから追い出すに違いない。ジム・ボブが背を向けて去って行く。ロキを独り残して-----。

「おい、ジム・ボブ。お前の彼氏、アイアンマンを殺そうとした男だぜ」ケーンがリビングルームに向かって叫んだ。

「何だと？！」ジム・ボブが叫び返す。

「ロキだよ！去年、アイアンマンを殺すところだったんだ。テレビで観たぞ」

「マジかよ？」

　ジム・ボブがキッチンにやって来た。

「ハーフタイムだ」冷蔵庫のビールに手を伸ばしながら言う。「お前ぇ、マジでアイアンマンを殺（や）ろうとしたのか？」とロキに尋ねる。

「殺そうとはしていない」ロキは答えた。「服従だ」

　ジム・ボブが困惑を浮かべる。

「奴を奴隷にするつもりだったのだ」とロキは認めた。

　どちらにしろ、良い行いとは言えない。

「凄ぇな、そりゃ」とジム・ボブは言った。

　驚きにロキの眉が上がる。

「アイアンマンって野郎はいけすかねぇ」ジム・ボブが続ける。「単に金持ちだからって我がもの顔で街を飛び回りやがって。俺だって金さえありゃあ、アイアンマンになれらぁ」

　そこには疑問点があったが、ロキは口を噤（つぐ）んでおいた。何にしろ、彼らにはロキを追い出すつもりはないようだった。

　それからの数時間で、ロキは新たに以下の事柄を学んだ。

1）　アイアンマンはクソ野郎だぜ。  
2）　ブラック・ウィドーはもっと笑った方がいいわよね。それに、あの髪型はどうにかしなくちゃ。そう思うでしょ、ダーリン？  
3）　ハルクは泣きやまねぇ大きな赤ん坊さ。  
4）　ソーが雷抜き登場してくれたら、みんなハッピーなのに。  
5）　キャプテン・’メリカは、ちょっとタトゥーを入れたらどうかしら。  
6）　で、ホークアイって誰だよ？

　何とも奇怪だ。ロキはこれまで他者と馴染めずに生きてきた。ところが、ここにいる人間たちは両手を広げて彼を迎え入れたばかりか、何よりも、彼に心を開いてくれていた。ロキが政府転覆を狙い、この世界を支配しようとしたことを大志と捉えているようなのだ。

　その夜、友人たちが帰った後、ジム・ボブはロキに泊まっていくかと尋ねた。

　そういうわけで、ロキはついにベッドでそれをするに至ったのだ。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A translation of[ "The Ugly Duckling"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/872922/chapters/1677061) by [Icemaidenstory](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Icemaidenstory/pseuds/Icemaidenstory)  
> I translated the story with original writer: Icemaidenstory's permission.  
> I would like to say thank you for the permission to translate the story.

　翌日は月曜日で、ジム・ボブは仕事に行かねばならなかった。

「工事現場で働いてんだ」ロキに尋ねられ、ジム・ボブが答えた。ジャンパーを羽織り、ゴソゴソと鍵を探っている。

「後で部屋に来るか？」ジム・ボブは言った。

　ロキがコーヒーを注いで手渡すと、男は曰くありげな笑みを浮かべ、ぐいっと一口飲んだ。

「そうしようかな？」とロキは答えた。

　再び心臓がどきどきする。こういった関係がどう進展するものなのか見当もつかなかった。それがモータルとの交際となれば言うまでもなく。

　ジム・ボブが頷く。

「やったね。俺は六時にゃ帰るからよ、ロビーで待ち合わせだ。いいな？」

「いいよ？」ロキは心許なく尋ね返すように言った。

　ジム・ボブがコーヒーを飲み終え、カップをシンクに放置する。

「これからも部屋に来るなら、合い鍵を作ってやるよ。じゃあ、後でな」

　ジム・ボブはロキを抱き寄せると激しくキスをした。ロキも唇を押しつけ返し、男の体が離れた時にはがっかりした。それから、ドアから出て行く男をじっと見送った。

　心の中でリストを更新する。

　キスを19回。セックスを4回。抱きしめられて眠ること2回。こんなに沢山！

　ロキはちょっとの間、ジム・ボブのアパート内をうろうろと見て回った。部屋は狭く汚く、古いタバコのように臭った。窓を開けてみたが、どうにもならない。

　ロキは顔をしかめた。溜まっていた皿を洗ってシンクを綺麗にしてから、掃除用具はないかと探してみる。

　何もなかった。イラっとしながら、かつて何週間も独りになりたかった際に習得した掃除用の呪文を呟いた。床から埃とこびりついた汚れとが剥がれ、床上数インチのところに浮き上がる。ロキが片手を一振りすると、一つに纏まった汚れはヘルメットと同サイズのボール状になった。

　何たる汚れだ。それを窓まで漂わせて外に落す。

　ドスンと地面を打つ凄まじい音がしたが、無視した。部屋をとりまく壁に意識を集中させる。別の呪文を使って壁から汚れを剥がすと、茶色かった壁が実際には緑色だったと判明した。壁の汚れも窓から投げ捨てた。  
　  
　衛生的な環境になったことに満足して窓を閉め、ドアに鍵がかかっていることを確認した後、彼自身のアパートメントにテレポートした。

　一時間後、ロキはパニックに陥っていた。もし、ジム・ボブが汚れを気に入っていたなら、どうする？だからこそ、掃除をせずにいたのだとしたら？あれだけの状態にするには何年もかかったに違いない。それを台無しにされたら怒り狂うに決まっている。ジム・ボブに拒絶されてしまう。そんな！どうしよう！

　ロキは怯えながらジム・ボブのアパートにテレポートで舞い戻った。部屋を元に戻さねば！でも、どうやって？汚れを取り除く呪文ならいくらでもあったが、汚し戻す呪文など知らなかった。恐る恐る部屋を見回す。綺麗だ。何もかもがピカピカだ。もうお終いだ。

　重い心のまま、六時に帰ってくるジム・ボブをロビーで待った。失意に頭がうなだれる。待ち合わせ場所に足を運んだのは、ジム・ボブが許してくれるかもしれないという、ほんの僅かな淡い期待が心をかすめたからだった。　

　そうだ、自分もタバコを吸ったらどうだろうか、とロキは思った。二人で吸えば、二倍の早さで汚れを再構築できるのでは……。

　その時、満面の笑みを浮かべたジム・ボブがロビーに現れ、ロキを抱きすくめてから激しくキスをした。男は汗臭く、息もまた臭くなっていた。

　全てが崩壊する前に、この最後の感触を覚えておこうとロキは必死になってキスを返した。二人でエレベーターに乗る間は、何も言えずにいた。どちらにしろ、ジム・ボブは甘い言葉には無頓着なタイプのようだったが。

　部屋のドアを開けた瞬間、ジム・ボブが固まった。ロキに振り向くと、目を丸めてまじまじと彼を見つめる。

「お前ぇがやったのか、ベイブ？」

「そうだ」

「凄ぇな、こりゃ！ファック！壁が緑色だったなんて初めて知ったぜ！」とキッチンへ進んで行く。「このカーペットはどうやって綺麗にしたんだ？」

「えーと、汚れを落とす魔法があるのだ」ジム・ボブの後を追いながらロキは答えた。「怒っていないのか？」

「何で怒んだよ？ホットな男を部屋に連れ帰ったら、そいつが俺のゴミ溜めまで綺麗にしてくれたってのによ」と言い、鞄を下ろした。

「ホットだと？」ロキは小声で尋ね返した。

　ジム・ボブの美的基準が低レベルなのは明らかだったが、今この瞬間、それはどうでもよかった。ロキをホットだと言ってくれる者がいることが重要だった。  
　  
　ジム・ボブがロキに向かってニッと笑った。

「ああ、お前ぇはホットさ。来いよ。楽しませてくれ」

　ロキは、気をはやらせて己の体をジム・ボブに押しつけた。男の体臭も口臭も気にならなかった。何も台無しにしていなかったのだ。終わりではなかった。もっとこれを得られるのだ。

****

　シギョンとの破局とシフの髪の一件があってから、ロキはアスガルドの社交界や宴席から日に日に遠ざかっていった。その代わりに、乗馬に没頭した。それは孤独な行いであったが、少なくとも愛馬ダークウィンドだけは、いつでも喜んでロキを迎えてくれた。

　ロキはダークウィンドを甘やかした。好物のリンゴを運んでやり、余分に大麦を与えた。外に連れ出さない日が続けば、何日でも彼女を手入れして過しただろう。彼は向ける先のない愛情を全てこの牝馬に注ぎこみ、彼女がいるから耐えられるのだと独りごちた。

　ダークウィンドが仔をもうけられる馬齢に達すると、相応しい種牡馬を求めて国中を探し始めた。仔馬の父親となるのは、立派な牡馬でなければ。彼女に相応しいのは最良のみだ。

　スヴァジルファリを目にした瞬間、ロキはこの馬だと思った。それは美しく強靭な馬だった。ダークウィンドのために相当額を支払いスヴァジルファリの種を得た。

　仔馬が胎内で育つ間も、ロキは母馬を溺愛した。探し得るかぎりの書物を紐解き、何か悪いことはないかと常に気を揉んだ。宮廷内では、ロキの振舞いを飼い馬のブリーダーというより、まるで我が子の誕生を心待ちにする父親のようだと揶揄（やゆ）する冗談が飛び交った。ロキはそれら冗談を無視した。

　産まれた仔馬は八本足だった。ロキはゾッとした。どうすれば足が八本になるのだ？なぜ足が八本もあるのだ？どうして己が触れるものはみな、このように捻じれておかしなことになってしまうのか。一頭の母馬と一頭の種馬から、ごく普通の仔馬が産まれない方が難しいはずだ。

　ロキは仔馬をスレイプニルと名付け、周囲から聞えてくる囁きを無視した。

　つまるところ、好意的な囁きではなかったのだ。

　----それで、どうやって正常な馬二頭からあのような仔馬が産まれたと思う？そもそも、二頭の馬からか？スレイプニルの父親はロキかもしれんぞ。何といっても、ロキでは女を寝床に誘えんだろうしな。  
　そうとも、そうとも、ダークウィンドが孕んでいた間、しきりに気を揉んでいたろう。初産だったにしろ、単なる飼い馬の出産にしては心配のし過ぎだ。しかし、それもロキ自身が父親なら説明がつく。  
　いや、待てよ。もしかしたら、もしかしたらだが、国中から一番良い種馬を探し出したのは、ダークウィンドの為だけではなかったのかもしれんぞ。もしかしたら、*彼自身*の為だったのかもしれん。そうなら、あんなにも書物を調べ、助言を求めたのにも明らかな説明がつくではないか。  
　そう、ロキ本人が密かにスレイプニルを産んだのだ！  
　有り得ることだぞ。ロキは魔法を使うではないか？魔法といえば女のものだ。あのピッタリとした服の下には女の股があるに違いない。生まれながらの化け物だ。

　余分な足があるおかげで、スレイプニルが同じ馬齢の他の仔馬たちと比べて、二倍の速さで走れ、疲れるまでに二倍の持久力を発揮すると気付いたのは、ロキだけだった。事実、スレイプニルの特異性は、この仔馬を他の馬よりも優れたものにしただけだった。

　彼自身についても同じことが言えたなら……と、ロキは願わずにはいられなかった。

　ロキはスレイプニルをオーディンへの贈り物にした。オーディンがスレイプニルを受取るならば、誰も口に出してこの仔馬を非難しなくなるだろう。ありがたいことに、オーディンはスレイプニルの俊足とスタミナを見込み、ロキへの感謝を公の場で口にしてくれた。

　しかし、これら一連の出来事は、いかにロキが自ら産んだ息子を無情にも投げ捨てたかという囁きを宮廷内に巻き起こした。

　ロキにはどうしようもなかった。代わりに、時の許すかぎり毎日のようにダークウィンドと遠乗りに出かけた。高地を探索し、平原を疾走した。ダークウィンドは彼の最大の歓びだった。

　オーディンに呼び出されるまでは。

「噂を聞き及んだのだ」と父王は口火を切った。

　ロキは眉をひそめた。「噂とは？」

「お前の馬への愛着が度を過ぎておると」

　ロキが抗議に口を開きかけると、オーディンは片手を上げて制した。

「噂を真に受けてはおらん」とオーディンは言った。「しかし、他の者たちはざわめきを止めぬだろう。あまり頻繁に遠乗りに行くのは控えるがよかろう。もし行くなら、他の宮廷馬に乗るようにしろ」

「ダークウィンドはどうなるのです？」

「繁殖用の牝馬とするがよい。馬齢も良いし、またスレイプニルのような仔馬に恵まれるやもしれん」と続ける。「よいか、ロキ。よく考えて行動しろ。王族は常に注視の下にあるのだ。お前はもっと注意深くあらねばならん。一度評判を落とせば、取り戻すのは難しいぞ」

「ええ、父上」ロキは言い、心が空っぽになるのを感じた。

　彼は真っ直ぐに厩舎に向かった。ダークウィンドはまだそこに、彼女の馬房に立っていた。彼女は小さく歓迎のいななきを上げ、リンゴを持っていないかとロキの手に鼻を寄せた。

　ロキは泣いていた。頬に伝う涙を感じた。こんなのは不公平だ！何も悪いことはしていないのに！彼には愛情へと続く道が全て閉ざされてしまうのか？愛馬を持つことさえ許されないのか？！オーディンが決断を覆す奇跡を願いながら、ゆっくりとダークウィンドの鼻面を撫で上げ、撫で下ろした。

「少なくとも、お前は子供をたくさんもうけられるのだ」と牝馬に囁く。「少なくとも、自分自身の家族を持てるのだよ」

　一瞬、自暴自棄な考えがロキの頭を過った。ダークウィンドの背に跨り、いっそ宮廷から遠く逃れてしまおうか。アスガルドから遠く……。  
　しかし、胸に残る希望の揺らめきが彼を引き留めた。愛馬に別れを告げるのは辛かったが、街娼を試す計画を再検討することもできる。他者からの愛情に恵まれないのも、きっと己の醜さに見合う相手を探してこなかったせいだ。  
　それに、王子という身分は特権であり、たとえ実際に馬との道ならぬ恋に落ちてはいなくとも、ダークウィンドと逃げたとあっては、宮廷内に邪推を引き起こすだけだろう。父は怒り、母は嘆くに違いない。別の方法を見つけなければ。

　そうだ、犬なら良いかもしれない。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A translation of[ "The Ugly Duckling"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/872922/chapters/1677061) by [Icemaidenstory](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Icemaidenstory/pseuds/Icemaidenstory)  
> I translated the story with original writer: Icemaidenstory's permission.  
> I would like to say thank you for the permission to translate the story.

　ロキの消息が絶えてから六週間が過ぎた。これでトリックスターが完全に消えたとするのは大それた望みだったが、ソーのふさぎようはその可能性を示唆していた。しかし、トニーには違った見解があった。

　ある真夜中、トニーはふとロキの顔に浮かんだ表情を思い出した。まるで痛いところを突かれたかのような、あの顔。ふむ、もしそうなら利用できるぞ。ロキは養子だった。おそらく、あの時の罵倒から『お里が知れるぞ』の部分に効果があったのだろう。

　以降、トニーはできる限り早急に、この見解をテストしようと心に決めてきた。実のところ、ロキの消息のなさには少々苛々させられていた。

「奴は何かを企んでいる」トニーは言った。「何か大きなことをだ。去年ニューヨーク中の人間を別次元に転送した時のようにな。こんなに長い間、何の企みも無しにただ姿を消しているわけがない」

「その内に出てくるでしょ。ロキは、まだどの監視網にも引っ掛かっていない。今、私たちにできるのは待つことだけ」とブラック・ウィドーは答えた。「けれど、心配ないわ。奴が現れたら、我々の手で捕まえるまでよ」

****

　ロキは大きなことを企んでいた。しかし、もう以前のように幾晩も夜通しかかりきりになることはしなかった。もっと他にやるべき良いことがあったのだ。

　ジム・ボブは家に帰って来ると毎晩、夕食を作った。主に分厚いステーキとフライドポテトだ。もし、ジム・ボブが野菜と遭遇したとして、彼が何を作るのかロキには見当もつかなかった。どちらにしろ、ジム・ボブのトップ・テン・リストに野菜を食べることが入っているとは思えない。

　したがって、ロキはジム・ボブの冷蔵庫に大きな肉の塊を補充した。バスルームを掃除し、シーツを洗った。そう、地球征服はそれからだ。

　しかし、ロキの夜は、ソファーの上でジム・ボブに身を寄せながらテレビを観ることで費やされた。少なくとも、ジム・ボブの手がロキの脇腹から尻へとさまよい下りて撫で回すまでは。二人がベッドまで辿り着くのは、二回に一回の割合だった。

　キスを243回とセックスを45回、抱きしめられること124回。殆ど信じられない。

　ロキはセックスが好きだった。今や充分な回数を経験し、自信を持って好きだと言える気がした。  
　かつて兄たちと過したキャンプファイヤーの夜を思い出す。  
　そういった場では、ファンドラルが武勇伝を----要するに『この間のセックスがどんなに良かったか』を披露するのがお決まりだった。そのテの話題に及ぶと、常にロキは黙り込んだものだった。嘘をついて経験の欠如を見破られるのが怖かったのだ。どんな時でも良い嘘というものは若干の真実を含むもので、彼には持てる真実がなかった。

　今なら、あのキャンプファイヤーの夜に戻って会話に加わりたい……ちょっとだけなら。でも、もういい。アスガルドへの未練は、ここ数週間で僅かばかりになっていた。もっと早くに、何百年も前に、ミッドガルドに来るべきだったのだ。

　ところで、ロキの新しい企みとは、最近まで何も知らない裕福なビジネスマンのコレクションとなっていた古代の秘宝を使っての計画だった。その秘宝は、ロキのパワーを一千倍に増幅させた。それだけのパワーを好きに使えるのだ。とはいえ、パワーは有限であったので、どう使うのがベストか熟考しているところだった。

　まず、人類を跪かせるために広範囲を爆破してみせるのにパワーの1/4を。続いて、虚勢だと思われないよう再爆破するためにもう1/4を。それで充分な脅しとなればいいが、万一の場合には、それでもまだパワーの半分が残っている。

****

　次の月曜日、ロキはまだ建設中の高層ビルのてっぺんに立っていた。周囲の惨状に満面の笑みを向ける。古代の秘宝が作用し、今の彼はこれまでになく強大だった。

　アイアンマンが姿を現した。ビルの周りを旋回し、ロキの立つ場所に向かって続けざまにリパルサービームを放つ。

　ロキはそれらを容易に無効化した。苛立たしいアイアンマンをいなすのに大した労力はいらなかった。とはいえ、前回のことを忘れたわけではない。再びアイアンマンが急襲する間も、ロキは冷笑を浮かべていた。

「よう、そこの拾われっ子！」とアイアンマンが言った。

　ロキはアイアンマンを無視した。パワーがギラギラと光を増していく。

　トニーはスーツの中で眉根を寄せた。前回は確かに効果があったのに。だが、『拾われっ子』単独では効き目がないようだった。効果なし？本当に？  
　あの時、他に言った言葉といえば『ブサイク』だけだが、まさかそれじゃないだろ。『ブサイク』程度にあそこまで反応する奴などいるか。深い意味のない子供の口喧嘩レベルのヌルい罵り言葉だぞ。いい大人が膝を折るような言葉ではない。『ブサイク』だけで効くはずがない。

　とはいえ、事実『拾われっ子』のみは効果なしだ。ということは……。

「おい、ロキ」アイアンマンは改めて声を上げた。「どうしてお前の実の親がお前を捨てたか知っているぞ。お前みたいなとんでもないブサイクを傍におきたくないものな！」

　爆発がビル全体を包んだ。大量の建設資材がアイアンマンを飲みこむ。もしスーツを着ていなかったら死んでいただろう。実のところ、アバラ五本の骨折は一晩で治らないにしてもだ。

　そして、ロキは既に姿を消していた。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A translation of[ "The Ugly Duckling"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/872922/chapters/1677061) by [Icemaidenstory](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Icemaidenstory/pseuds/Icemaidenstory)  
> I translated the story with original writer: Icemaidenstory's permission.  
> I would like to say thank you for the permission to translate the story.

　その夜、部屋に帰ってきたジム・ボブは、ロキを一目見るなり押し殺した唸り声を漏らした。

「お前ぇ、自分のしたことが分かっているのか！」とジム・ボブが怒鳴る。

　ロキは驚いて後ずさった。

「私は……」と言いかける。

「俺の現場を吹っ飛ばしやがって！まるで雪崩の後じゃねぇか！」

「お前の仕事場とは知らなかったのだ」ロキはきっとして言い返した。自分で思ったよりも心が痛んだ。「お前の仕事を奪うつもりはなかった！本当だ！」

「あ？何言ってんだ？」ジム・ボブがきょとんとする。「今時、どこの現場もヴィラン保険をかけてる。建築主は、また最初から建て直すだけだ」

「なら、何をそんなに怒っているのだ？」ロキは身構えながら尋ねた。

　まるでロキに二つ目の頭が生えてきたかのように、ジム・ボブは彼をじっと見つめた。ロキは内心、本当に生えてきていないか確かめたくなった。己がノーマルな見た目でいるのか自信がない。

「お前ぇが死んじまったのかと思ったんだ」そうジム・ボブは言った。「何もかもブッ飛んでたからよ！通り一つ挟んだ避難先のテレビで観たぞ！」

　前に進み出てロキの手を取り、骨が砕ける程きつく抱き寄せる。

「ビビらせねぇでくれよ、ベイブ」ロキの耳元で言う。「マジでパニクったぜ」

　ロキはジム・ボブの腹回りにおずおずと腕を回した。

「私は見た目よりずっと丈夫なのだよ」

「で、結局、何のためにビルを吹っ飛ばしたんだ？吹っ飛ばすのはクールだけどよ、ただのビルじゃねぇか。それで何になるんだよ」

　ロキはぎゅっとジム・ボブを抱きしめた。

「ビルの破壊が目的ではなかった。街を征服するつもりだったのに、そこにアイアンマンが飛んできて……」

　彼は最後まで言えなかった。ジム・ボブが体を引いて、ロキをじっと見つめる。

「泣いてんのか、ベイブ？あの野郎に何をされた？」

「あいつに言われたのだ」ロキは深呼吸をした。「私が実の父親に捨てられたのも、私が醜いせいだと」

　ジム・ボブは驚いたかにみえた。

「何だそりゃ？ベイブ、お前ぇはニューヨーク一綺麗だぜ」

　ロキの口端が辛辣に歪む。何であろうと頬を流れる涙よりはマシだった。

「おべんちゃらはよせ」と撥ねつける。「自分のことは分かっている。自分がどう見えるのかはな！下手な嘘をつくな」

　ジム・ボブはもう一度腕を広げてロキを抱き寄せた。

「嘘なんかついてねぇ。お前ぇはマジで綺麗だよ、ロー・キイ」ロキの体に回した腕に力を込め固く抱きしめる。「アイアンマンはクソ野郎さ。次に現れた時には、俺がブッ飛ばしてやる」

　ロキも腕を持ち上げてジム・ボブを抱きしめ返した。これが二人の初喧嘩か？そして仲直り？ジム・ボブはあんな嘘をつくべきではなかったが、それでも耳に心地よく、今だけは嘘ではないと思うふりができた。

****

　ロキは離れたところから、その売春婦を観察していた。売春婦は年増で、髪はみすぼらしく歯も茶色くなっていた。ロキは財布を握り締めた。もし女が応じてくれるなら、財布の中身をはたいてもいいと決意した。

　豊満な女たちはロキに見向きもしない。この女に賭けてみよう。

　ロキは彼女に忍び寄りながら、路上に他者の気配がないか注意した。他の誰にも取引を目撃されたくなかった。

　もっと美しい売春婦たちについては、既にもう試し済みだった。彼女たちはロキが近付いてくるのに気付くと、交渉の暇さえ与えずに、たちまち路地を下って逃げて行った。顔をフードで隠すようになってようやく、せめて近付くだけは許されるようになった。

　しかし、いずれにしろ拒絶された。財布を目にした女たちの笑みがどれだけ熱心であろうとも、それは変わらなかった。ロキがおずおずとフードの影から顔を覗かせた途端に、女たちはいつも恐怖に後ずさった。女も男も両方とも顔を真っ青にして逃げ出すのだった。

　そういったことが幾度もあり、今やロキは相手の反応に慣れっこになっていた。しかし、今夜の売春婦程くたびれた女なら、きっと審美眼も低いことだろう。ロキはそう願った。本当に、本当に、心から願った。ここに彼は下層街まで辿り着いており、残るはありとあらゆる犯罪者で溢れたスラム街だけとなっていたのだ。

　もうとっくに王子と怪物の境目をギリギリで渡っていた。このような場所で目撃されて、更に状況を悪化させたくはない。

　ロキは注意深く女に近付いた。女がロキに笑みを向ける。

「ねぇ、どうしたいの？」と女が口を開いた。

　ロキはさっと傍に寄った。

「私は見目が良くない」とフードの下から言う。「奇怪で、真に醜いのだ。しかし、お前を抱かせてくれるなら、この財布の中身を全てやろう」

　財布を見せられた女の目がきらりと光り、貪欲さを覗かせる。

『どうか……』ロキは念じた。『どうか、女が金に目を眩ませてくれますように』

　心の中で頼りない希望の炎がごく小さく燃え上がる。触れてもらうこと、優しく愛撫してもらうことを思い……肌がちりちりとしていた。

　恐る恐るフードを下げ、ロキは女から顔が見えるようにした。

　ことは上手くすまなかった。女の顔色が恐怖に変わり、ヒッと小さな悲鳴を漏らした。ロキはフードを被りなおして走り出した。そこに留まって女の悲鳴を聞きたくはなかった。

　自室に辿り着いてから、彼は声を上げて泣いた。下層街で最後に残った最も悲惨な売春婦があの女だった。せめて彼女なら我慢してくれるのではと、心の底から願っていたのに。もう後は、スラム街に行くしかない。この身に触れてくれようとする者を探すには、アスガルドの最下層、一番暗い場所へと足を踏み入れるしかないのだ。

　ロキは外套を外し、片手を振って蝋燭の灯りを消すと、暗闇の中で服を脱いだ。このところ、彼はずっとそうしていた。ふとした拍子に鏡に映った己の姿を見ないように。

　シーツの下で手を伸ばし自分自身をそっと慰めたが、気のりはしなかった。体を抱きしめてくれる温かな腕が欲しい。胸にある空虚な気持を追い払い、痛みを止めてほしかった。

　暗闇の中で涙を抑えきれず、それから何時間も、彼の惨めな声が部屋に響いたのだった。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A translation of[ "The Ugly Duckling"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/872922/chapters/1677061) by [Icemaidenstory](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Icemaidenstory/pseuds/Icemaidenstory)  
> I translated the story with original writer: Icemaidenstory's permission.  
> I would like to say thank you for the permission to translate the story.

　金曜日の夜、ロキはパーティーに参加していた。

　それは、ジム・ボブの仲間内で唯一裏庭を所有しているバッバとケーンのカップルによって主催されたパーティーだった。野外に置かれたBBQコンロの上で肉が焼かれ、何の曲か分からない程の大音量で音楽が鳴っていた。時刻は深夜、ロキの見知らぬ人間たちの多くがタンクトップ姿であった。

　Tシャツにジーンズ姿のロキは、それだけで着込み過ぎているかのように感じた。

　パーティーの始めからずっと飲み通しのジム・ボブは既にベロベロに酔っており、同じく酔っ払った仲間たちに囲まれて座っていた。

　自分がこういった種類のパーティーを本当に楽しんでいるのか、ロキ自身にもよく分からなかった。だが、これがソー絡みの催しではないこと、もしくはソーの偉業を称える宴ではないこと、それだけでマシだった。このパーティーの趣旨は、『ファック！　パーティーやるのに理由なんかいらねぇ！』であり、どうやら、それは実に優れた趣旨であった。

　持っていたビールを飲み終え、ロキはお代わりを取りに向かった。彼はパーティーにいる人間たちについて、何かしっくりこないものを感じていた。具体的に何がとは言えないのだが。

　彼らはアメリカ中から集まって来ており、更に国外から来ている者さえいた。何にしろ風変わりなカップルばかりで、その為、かえって何がおかしいのか言い得ないのだ。

　ジム・ボブ分のビールも手にして、ロキは当のボーイフレンドが座っている場所へと戻った。

　ロキのボーイフレンドだ。  
　彼と、ロキ。  
　ロキには“ボーイフレンド”がいる----そう思うと、ロキはくすぐったいような気持ちになった。

　ロキがビールを手渡すと、ジム・ボブはお返しとばかりにロキの腰に腕を回して抱き寄せ、ねっとりとしたキスをした。

「あんがとよ、ベイブ」とジム・ボブが言った。騒々し過ぎる音楽のせいでロキの耳には何も聞えなかったが、少なくともそう言ったように思えた。

　BBQコンロの上では肉が焼き上がっていた。ロキはジム・ボブの腕をすり抜け、二人分の食べ物を取りに行った。

　出された肉は悪くなかった。かつてアスガルドで食していた特製ローストは、常に完璧な焼き具合であると同時に、数百年の経験を持つ料理人に期待される芸術性を備え、それこそ完璧と言える逸品だった。一方で、冒険の最中に狩って食べる肉は、固いうえに臭みが強く、大抵は旨みに欠けるものだった。  
　このパーティーで出されている肉は、そのどちらとも違っていた。炭火で焼いた肉とビールの味わいがする。おまけに、スライスされたパンの間に肉を挟んだハンバーガーときたら、特にトマトソースと焼いたオニオンを加えたハンバーガーについては、いくらでも食べられそうだった。

　まわりの仲間たちと同様に、ジム・ボブはガツガツと貪るように食べ物を頬張った。ロキもガブリとハンバーガーに齧りついたその時、ようやくここにいる人間たちの何が奇妙なのかを理解した。

　彼らは、ロキの姿を目にしても身を竦ませなかったのだ。ロキは彼を見た初対面の者が飛び退いたり、慄いたり、もしくは小さな悲鳴を漏らすといった状況に慣れ過ぎていたせいで、それが無いことによって、かえって落ち着かない気持ちにさせられていたのである。

　人間たちはロキを歓迎し、受入れていた。誰も彼の外見については口にせず、ほのめかす者さえいなかった。

　ビールと焦げた肉の匂い、地面を震わす大音量の音楽とに取り巻かれながら、ロキはついに己に見合ったレベルに辿り着いたのだと悟った。もう独りではないのだ。

　その感慨はあまりにも強く、彼は急いでビールを飲みこみ、喉にしこった感情の塊を押し流さねばならなかった。

「ワーオ！　ロキ！　飲んでる？！」シェリルが（おそらくそう）叫んだ。唇が言葉の形を作っている。言葉は騒音の中に失われ、ロキには届かなかった。ロキは空になったビール缶を片手に挙げて応えた。

　ジム・ボブが再びロキにキスをした。ロキは集まりの真ん中にいることも気にせず、激しく物欲しげなキスを返した。ここにそういった行為を気にする人間がいないことは既に承知していた。

　振動する音楽を魂に行き渡らせ、ビールを頭に流しこむ。

　そもそもの発端は----芝生の上でジム・ボブが意識を失うと同時に、ロキはじっと考えこんだ----オーディンが犯した過ちにあったのだ。

　怪物たちの国から霜の巨人の子を連れ出して、アスガルドの中心で自らの手で育てようなどと、決してすべきでなかったのだ。おかげで、ロキは美しさに囲まれて育ち、当然ながら美に焦がれることを学んできた。  
　初めから、ロキが属す場所は酔っ払って地面に転がっているトロル男の真横だったにもかかわらず。

　無論、ヨトゥンヘイムで小人にあたる身の丈を顧みれば、彼がヨトゥンから望まれるなど有り得なかっただろう。そう思うと痛ましいものだったが、それでも過去にアスガルドで感じてきた痛みよりはマシだ。

　ロキは寝入っているジム・ボブの姿を見下ろした。死人でさえも目を覚ますような鼾をかいている。

『少なくとも、小さな怪物のための居場所が九つの世界の中に“存在する”のだ』と思う。

「おい、ロキ。家の中に入れよ。ジム・ボブはそこに寝かしとけって。あんたはソファを使うといい」勝手口からケーンが叫んだ。

　ロキは立ち上がってドアへと進んだ。家の中に迎え入れられながら、今までに知らなかった温もりが胸に広がっていくのを感じた。

****

　トニー・スタークはアホらしく感じていた。充分な見込みがあったとはいえ、危険な熊をからかったようなものだ。特定の罵倒語がロキの動きを封じるという己の見解を検証するつもりが、とんでもなく裏目に出てしまったのである。

　今、トニーはS.H.I.E.L.Dの病棟に閉じ込められ、看護婦はセクシーではなかった。フューリーめ、わざとやっているのかと疑う。

　トニーの怪我の状態から、アヴェンジャーズは彼の病室で作戦会議を開いていた。

「ビルの屋上で何があったんだ？」フューリーが尋ねる。

「計算違いさ」とトニー。

　フューリーが恐ろしげな目でトニーを睨む。そんなのへっちゃらだとトニーは思いたかったが、そうではなかった。

「ロキにブサイクだと言ったんだよ」トニーは認めた。

　フューリーは一度だけ、しかし、確かにぱちくりと瞬きをした。

「たったそれだけのことで、奴がビルを吹っ飛ばしたって言うのか？　計画を頓挫させてまで？」フューリーの声に警戒が滲む。

「どうやらね」と言い、トニーは怪我の痛みに顔をしかめた。「ご覧の通りの有様だ。もし話をでっち上げるなら、もっとマシなのを考えるとは思わないかい？」

「私の弟は最も容貌に恵まれなんだが、かつてここまで過剰に反応したことはなかった」とソーが口を開いた。

　全員の目が彼に集中した。ランプシェードでさえ、疑わしげな視線を投げかけた。

「何の話だ？」トニーが尋ねる。

　ソーはそれぞれの顔を順番に見やった。

「ロキだ。弟は、見目の良い男ではない。そなたらも知っておろう？」

　部屋にいる全員が首を横に振る。

「弟の髪はどうだ？」とソーが続ける。「それに目は？　肌の青白さは？　髭の欠如については？」

「おい！」ホークアイとスティーヴが同時に声を上げる。

「筋肉の欠如も」ソーが更に続ける。

　トニーが顔をしかめ、「筋肉なんか大して重要じゃない」と呟く。

「高い頬骨に、細長い指も」

　フューリーの片眉が上げる。

「弟の持つ特徴の全てが男性的な美しさの対極にある。ロキの容貌は、最も不幸なそれなのだ」

　部屋にいる全員が視線を見交わした。ランプシェードも含めて。

「調査が必要ね」とブラック・ウィドー。「ソー。つまり、アスガルドの基準では、ここにいる私たち全員がブサイクってこと？」

「まさか！　おお、友よ……。鉄の男、そなたは整った髭に茶色の瞳を持っておる！　スティーヴ・ロジャーズ、そなたは髭がないにしても、金の髪に筋肉がある！　レディ・ウィドー、そなたの赤毛は二番目に美しいとされる色だ！」

　シン……と更なる沈黙が降りた。

「とりあえず……」ようやくトニーが口を開いた。「ホワイト・ボードを持ってこようか」


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A translation of[ "The Ugly Duckling"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/872922/chapters/1677061) by [Icemaidenstory](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Icemaidenstory/pseuds/Icemaidenstory)  
> I translated the story with original writer: Icemaidenstory's permission.  
> I would like to say thank you for the permission to translate the story.

　パーティーの翌朝、家の中は日中遅くまで寝入ったままだった。ロキはジム・ボブのためにコーヒーを淹れ、頭痛薬を運んでやった。

「優しいんだな、ベイブ」

　サンクスと呟いて、ジム・ボブはコーヒーと薬の両方をあっという間に飲み干した。キッチンでケーンが何かを焼いている間に、ロキも自分の飲み物をすすった。

　ジム・ボブは昨夜まで感謝の気持ちを表現できずにいたが、一旦やってみると、彼はなかなかのものだった。

　ロキが仰向けに寝そべると、ジム・ボブは彼の膝から腰へと、ぞろりと指を這い登らせた。腹の上にキスの跡をつけながら、大きな手を腰の下へと滑らせ、ロキが小さく声を上げるくらいに強く尻を掴んだ。

「大丈夫かい？　ベイブ」と耳元で囁く。

「気持ちいい」ロキは息を弾ませた。「いい」

　もっと----と、それは無言の指令だ。もっと、してくれ。

　ロキの首筋に緩やかに歯を立てつつ、ジム・ボブは目的の場所へと指を伸ばしていった。指が侵入すると同時に、ロキの背が弓なりにしなる。あまりに優しい指の動きに息を荒げ、ロキは正気を保つのもやっという有様だ。

　ジム・ボブがロキの片脚を持ち上げる。自分の腹の下で膝を曲げさせ、一方の手でゆるゆると相手の穴をじらし続ける。

　ロキはすすり泣き、ふるふると瞬きを繰り返していた。感覚の波に体中を洗われる。何という感覚だ。  
　  
　ジム・ボブはロキのもう片方の脚を押し曲げると、彼の体をV字に折り曲げるようにした。ロキの上に出っ張った腹を乗せ、きつい穴へとゆっくりと進んでいく。

　ロキは小さく唸り、息を飲んだ。この姿勢では、自分からは動けない。随分と長い間、ロキは自らすすんで完全に無防備となる状態を許さずにきたが、ジム・ボブと一緒の今は、これまでになく安心していられた。

　それから暫く、聞えるのは互いの息遣いだけだった。ロキが悦びに震える間、ジム・ボブはゆったりと動き、挿抜の合間に微かに動きを止めて、一秒でも長くロキの中に留ろうとした。

「すんげぇ綺麗だ」下に横たわるロキを見つめて、ジム・ボブが呻いた。

　まるで酷い嘘を振り払うかのごとく、ロキは目を閉じて顔を背けた。

「ゴージャスだぜ」と、一突きごとにジム・ボブが続ける。

「ベッピンだ」

「綺麗ぇだ」

「凄ぇよ」

「たまんねぇ」

「可愛いぜ」

「ダーリン」

　ロキは喘ぎ、男の肌に触れようと折りたたまれた両足越しに両手を伸ばした。指先が届く範囲の全てをかすめる。

「ベイブ」ジム・ボブが唸る。「俺のもんだ」

　大きく息を吸い込んでロキは達し、二人の体の間で噴出した滴りが互いの腹を伝っていった。

　ジム・ボブの唇がニィっと不格好な笑みの形に持ち上がる。彼は止まらなかった。

「素敵だ」

「いいぜ」

「なんていい尻だ」

「凄ぇ綺麗ぇだ」

「マジでたまんねぇ」

「ベイブ」

「ベイブ」

「ベイブ！」

　ジム・ボブがロキの中で達した。その感覚にロキの口から唸り声が漏れる。二人は固く抱き合ったまま、暫くそこに横たわっていた。それから、ジム・ボブは注意深く体を退け、シーツを掴んで双方の体の汚れを拭った。

　ロキは体をほぐし、脚を伸ばした。動きを止めてロキを見つめるジム・ボブの視線の意味に気付かずにいた。

　最初のヒントは、ロキの脇腹を力強い動きで撫ぜ始めた重い手だった。ロキは体の向きを変え、男の毛穴から漏れるビールじみた汗の臭いを無視しようと努めながら、ジム・ボブの体にすり寄った。

「お前ぇは綺麗ぇだよ、ベイブ」ジム・ボブはそう言い、ロキに激しくキスをした。

　もし、誰かに今の気持ちを訊かれたならば、ロキは殆ど幸せだと答えただろう。

****

　ロキは、愛すべきペットを見つけようと心に決めた。猟犬ならば良いだろう。多くの戦士が猟犬を所有している。そこで、ソーを同行に引っ張り、どんな犬が売りに出されているのかと市場へ出向くことにした。

　フェンリルを一目見た瞬間、ロキの計画は全て吹き飛んだ。

　その哀れな生き物は、体に対して大き過ぎる頭を持っていた。頭を引きずるせいで、重みのかかる顎の下に小さな傷ができている。無理に立たせてみると、不自然な角度に微かに背中が歪曲していた。

「こいつは、奇形ですぜ」とブリーダーが言った。「一番血統の良い犬の中にも、たまにこういうのが生まれるんでさぁ」

　己の口にした言葉にハッとして、ブリーダーがひどく顔を赤らめる。ロキは自分には関係ないといった風を装った。

　ロキが他の犬たちに目をやると、どれも活発に動き、毛皮を艶々とさせ健康そうに見えた。どこもかしこも完璧な犬たち……。

　ふとフェンリルに視線を戻すと、その小さな仔犬は餌を得ようとしてボウルの端に頭を持ち上げているところだった。しかし、上手くいかない。他の仔犬たちと比べて、フェンリルは痩せ過ぎていた。きちんと食べられていないのだろう。特別に手厚い世話を受けない限り、この仔犬が直ぐにも死ぬのは目に見えていた。

　ロキは腕にフェンリルを抱えて馬に乗ると、そのまま宮殿に連れ帰った。腕の中ですり寄る仔犬は愛らしく、茶色い大きな瞳で崇拝するようにロキを見上げていた。

　部屋に戻ってすぐにフェンリルのために挽肉と野菜を用意させた。それらを混ぜ合せた餌を一時間かけてスプーンで注意深く新しいペットの口に運んでやった。フェンリルの舌は水を舐め取るにも事欠く長さで、ロキは仔犬の喉にゆっくりと水を滴らせた。

　アスガルドの第二王子は、暫くの間あらゆる場を欠席した。自室から姿を見せるのは、アスガーディアン用の食事一人分と犬用の餌一匹分とを従者に言いつける時だけだった。噂話が……ロキのこれまでの“ペット”についての噂話が再び宮中を駆け巡った。

　ロキの世話の下、フェンリルは大きく健康に育っていった。頭の大きさに体の成長が追いつき、飼い主の足元を走り回れるまでになった。ロキのいるところ、必ずフェンリルがおり、彼らが別々でいることは決してなかった。宮廷の者たちは、フェンリルをロキの子と呼んだ……更に、オーディンの耳に届かないところでは、二人目の子と呼んだ。

　ロキには完璧に忠実なフェンリルだったが、唯一の問題は主人以外の誰に対しても威嚇して唸るところだった。しかし、ロキの監視の下では、一度たりとも誰かを攻撃したことはなかった。

　フェンリルは成長し続けた。更に、更にと。犬の頭がロキの腰まで届いた時、ロキは喜んだ。脇の下まで届いた時には驚かされた。肩にまで達すると、心配をし始めた。

　宮殿内で飼うには、フェンリルは大きくなり過ぎた。フェンリルが通る度に壁のタペストリーが落ちる程だった。今や、フェンリルは同腹の兄弟犬たちを容易に圧倒する大きさになっていた。ロキには、どうしてか分からなかった。

　フェンリルは、ロキのベッドに対しても大きくなり過ぎていた。ロキは最初の晩からずっと仔犬に同じベッドで寝ることを許しており、その体の温もりは様々な出来事に傷ついた彼の慰めの源だった。度重なる拒絶を受けてロキがスラム街から戻った際には、フェンリルは一心不乱の好意と愛をもって彼を迎えてくれた。しかし今や、ロキは嫌でも宮殿の外に犬小屋を建てざるを得なかった。

「ごめんよ、フェンリル」飼い犬を小屋に残す最初の晩に、ロキは言った。「部屋に置くには、お前は大きくなり過ぎた。けれど、朝にはまた会いにくるからな」

　フェンリルは一晩中鳴き続けた。終いには、飼い犬を泣き止ませるためにロキが犬小屋で眠るしかなかった。

　数ヶ月が過ぎるにつれ、ロキは固い地面にも慣れた。しかし、中庭で寝るなど王子としてあるまじきことであり、彼は人目を忍んで犬小屋に潜りこまねばならなかった。それでも、フェンリルが喜ぶなら、それは翻(ひるがえ)って彼自身を幸せな気持ちにした。

　ある朝、ロキが目を覚ますと、犬小屋からフェンリルの姿が消えていた。

　中庭内を探したが見当たらず、ロキは敷地の外へと探索を広げた。

　フェンリルは離れたところで何かを見つめていた。いや、何かに狙いを定めていたのである。犬のその姿勢には見覚えがあった。それは通常、犬が獲物を引き裂こうとする直前にとる姿勢だった。

　宮殿近くにフェンリルが狙えるどんな獲物がいるのかと不思議に思いながら、ロキはそっと近くに忍び寄った。

　それは、子供たちだった。フェンリルは野原で遊ぶ子供たちを狩ろうとしているのだ。

　ロキはフェンリルの首輪を掴み、ぐいっと引っ張り上げた。

「フェンリル、だめだ！」

　こんなことになるなんて……フェンリルをよく躾けてきたと思っていたのに。ロキは内心恐々としながら、フェンリルに宮殿に戻るように命じた。フェンリルが素直に従ったため、後になって、ロキは取り越し苦労だったのではと自分自身を納得させた。

　しかし、それも恐怖の悲鳴が、廷臣の半数を伴ったロキを中庭の東城壁からそう遠くない牧草地にわたって走らせるまでのことだった。

　フェンリルが牛を襲ったのだ。端で警報を発していた牛飼いたちは無事だったとはいえ、群れの半数の牛が殺されていた。

　フェンリルはといえば、ロキの声を聞いた途端に殺戮をやめ、ほんの瞬間前までしていたことなどおくびにも出さぬまま、楽しげな様子で主人のもとに駆け寄ってきた。

　宮廷内の激怒に面して、ロキはフェンリルを鎖で繋ぎ、これ以上誰かを傷つけることはないと約束した。更に、自分と寝てくれる相手探しの希望を託して慎重に貯めてきた金をはたき、牛飼いたちに相当額の賠償金を支払った。

　ロキは最初、フェンリルに普通の鎖を試した。しかし、朝になり、彼が犬小屋を立ち去ろうとした瞬間、フェンリルは事もなげに鎖を引きちぎってみせた。

　次に、がっしりとした大振りの鎖を試した。直後は上手くいったように見えたが、ロキが大広間にいると、主人を探してフェンリルがひょっこりと現れた。

　最終的に、ロキは鎖に魔法をかけた。そのごく細い鎖は、フェンリルの首回りに対して殆どコミカルに見えるほどだったが、最強の犬といえど、どんなにやっても引きちぎれはしなかった。

　ロキは安堵した。もっとフェンリルを狩りに連れて行ってやろう。エネルギーを発散させてやればいいに違いない。それと、なお一層の躾けだ。

　フェンリルの力を恐れない数少ない者たちの一人であるソーと一緒に、ロキはそれから幾度と狩りを催した。その日も、兄弟で遠狩りの計画を立てつつ、午後を過しているところだった。

　彼らを中断させた召使は、震えて言った。

「殿下。どうかお二人とも犬小屋までお越しください」

　犬小屋に向かって走りながら、ロキは胃の腑で不安が大きくなるのを感じた。フェンリルが鎖を破ったのだろうか。それは、不可能だ！　あの鎖には、フェンリル以上のパワーにさえ耐えうる魔法をかけたのだから。

　フェンリルは、鎖を破ってはいなかった。その必要もなかったのだ。

　端の方に、治療師たちに囲まれてテュールの姿が見えた。地面には夥（おびただ）しい量の血痕があった。

　フェンリルは横たわり、痛みにか細い泣き声を上げていた。

　そこに駆け寄ったロキは、犬の体に両手を走らせて傷を探った。しかし、傷口は見つからなかった。

「一体、何をしたのだ！」ロキは、テュールに向かって叫んだ。

　テュールは、そこに手があった筈の切り口を見せて言った。

「俺は何もしておらん！　その怪物が俺の片手を食いちぎったのだ」

　ロキは、断末魔の苦しみに震えるフェンリルに視線を戻した。

「テュール」と小声で言う。

「俺の手が狩猟用ナイフを握っていたのは幸いだ。おかげで、少なくともこの獣が死ぬのだからな」治療師たちが彼を座らせようとする中、テュールは昂然と言い放った。

　ロキは手を伸ばしてフェンリルの毛皮を撫ぜた。この哀れな獣は、テュールの手を飲みこんだ時に、そこに握られていたナイフによって内臓をズタズタに切り裂かれて内出血を起こしていたのだ。

「フェンリル」ロキは囁いた。「フェンリル、私の大切な子。可愛らしいチャンピオン。良い子だ……。お前は良い子だよ」

　辛うじて舌を出したフェンリルが一度だけロキの手を舐めると、そこには血の跡が残された。フェンリルは、そのまま息を引き取った。

　ペットの体の上に身を投げ出し、ロキは人目を憚らずに泣いた。誰にどう思われようと構わなかった。フェンリルが逝ってしまったのだ。

　数日後、テュールはロキに失った片手の賠償を求めた。ロキは、何故テュールが行き止まりにあたる犬小屋の前をあえて通ったのか、また、テュールが主張するように何の前触れもなくフェンリルが襲いかかってきたのなら、何故彼の手にナイフが握られていたのかを指摘し支払いを拒否した。

　当然ながら、宮廷内はテュールの側についた。しかし、ありがたいことに、オーディンはより公正であった。王は、テュールが手を失い、ロキがペットを失ったことから、どちらも互いに賠償を支払うべきでないと宣告した。

　ロキは、鎖から自由にしたフェンリルの遺骸を宮殿から遠く離れた渓谷に埋めた。そして、その場所を秘密として隠した。これで、誰に墓を暴かれることも、フェンリルの眠る地面の上でふたりの思い出を嘲られることもないだろう。

　またしても独りだ。夜になると、ロキは宮殿の広間から広間へとさまよい歩いた。空っぽの自室にはいたくなかった。フェンリルを失った彼には、話すべき相手も、訪れるべき相手もいないのだった。

　それでも、心の内にある小さな炎は消されまいとしていた。諦めはしまい。永遠に独りではいられない。此処ではない何処かに、彼の半身となるべき者がいる筈だ。たとえ一千年かかろうとも、必ず見つけてみせる。見つけねばならないのだ。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A translation of[ "The Ugly Duckling"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/872922/chapters/1677061) by [Icemaidenstory](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Icemaidenstory/pseuds/Icemaidenstory)  
> I translated the story with original writer: Icemaidenstory's permission.  
> I would like to say thank you for the permission to translate the story.

　午後二時、ロキはジム・ボブのアパートに一人でいた。次に行う大きな企てを練ろうとしていたが、正直なところ、何のアイディアも思いつけずにいた。

　あの古代の秘宝は、大変な効果があった。ヴィランたちがひっきりなしに大きな事件を起こさないのには理由がある。大抵の企み事には純然たる創造的アウトプットが伴われ、とんでもなくエネルギーを消費し、再充電するまでに時間がかるのである。

　あるいは、何か良い案が浮かぶまで、街中のビルの色を様々な色調の緑に変えてやるのはどうだろう。とりあえずのところ、ロキの存在を知らしめるために。

　次の計画を練ろうという決心を余所に、ロキの思考はジム・ボブへと戻り続けた。

　あの男はトロルだ。文字通りに。醜い？　イエス。臭い？　物凄くイエス。動物のように食い、真に胸の悪くなるような癖をいくつか持っている。しかし……。

　ジム・ボブ本人は気にしていないようだった。彼は不幸ではないし、孤独でさえない。友人たちから完全に受け入れられている。彼の態度の何かが、彼を批判や恥から遮断しているようにみえた。ジム・ボブは制御不能な男だ。ロキは、ジム・ボブに対して己が多大な憧れを感じているのだと気づいた。もし、ジム・ボブをアスガルドに連れて行ったならば、彼は神々の渋顔をじろりと見返し、ぶっきらぼうに「失せやがれ」と言ってみせることだろう。

　自分もそうなれたらいいのに、とロキは願った。ジム・ボブは一度も悲しそうにも寂しそうにも見えたことがない。彼は単純な嗜好を持った単純な男で、だからといって、引け目を感じたりもしない。「それが何だってんだ」ときたものだ。

　ロキは、うっとりとした。

****

　トニー・スタークは、コンピューター化されたホワイトボードの前に立った。彼はトニー・スタークであるからして、その目に入る物----それが改造できる物であるなら何であっても----所有する物、使用する物、それら全てがコンピューター内蔵なのである。

「オーケー」トニーは怯まないようにしながら言った。準備はできたが、気が進まない。「ご多分に漏れず、アスガルドにも美の基準がある。男性については以下のとおり……と」

　一つひとつ声に出しながら、項目をホワイトボードに書き出していく。

金髪  
よく陽に焼けた黄金色か小麦色の肌  
筋肉  
青い目  
しっかりとした顎  
髭  
力強く太い指、大きく分厚い掌  
高身長  
がっしりとした広い肩

「何か書き漏らしがあるかな？」

　全員から見えるようにと部屋の中央に座らされたソーが首を横に振る。

「よし」とトニーが続ける。「ご存知のように、完璧な美となると難しい。そこで、金髪が一番だが、赤毛もまた良しとされ、次いで茶色い髪、最後に黒髪とくる。ただし、たとえ黒髪であっても、髭が生えているか青い目であれば、ブサイクとはされない」  
　黒髪とそれらの項目とが線で繋がれる。  
「日焼けをしているならば、茶色い目でも構わない。筋肉があるか金髪ならば、髭がなくともオーケー。手については、顎がしっかりしていれば問題ない……」  
　ホワイトボードが言葉と線で埋まっていく。  
「しかし、もし黒髪、緑の目、真っ白い肌、ノー筋肉、尖った顎を隠す髭もなく、薄い掌と細い指、華奢な肩の持ち主ときたならば、その男はムカつくほどのブサイクってことになる。で、合ってるか？」とソーに向かって尋ねる。

　ソーは慎重に頷いた。

「その通りだ、鉄の男よ」

「馬鹿げている」とブルース。「だいたい、何だって緑の目がそんなにいけないんだ？」

「緑は殺しに使われる毒薬の色なのだ」とソーは答えた。「最悪な部類の毒薬だ。かつては、緑の目をした者たちが作るものと考えられていた」

「まるで文明以前の話だな」トニーが言う。

「好奇心から訊くけど」ブルースが続ける。「ロキとハルクなら、どっちがマシなんだい？」

　椅子の上でソーが居心地悪げに身を捩った。それが答えだ。

「冗談だろ」ホークアイがぶっきら棒に言う。

「ハルクは全身が緑だぞ？」とブルースが反論する。

「筋肉だよ」ホワイトボードを叩いて、トニーが言った。

「だからといって、私が弟を愛していないなどと思わんでくれ」ソーが言う。「私は、一度たりとも他の者たちのように弟の姿を見て身を竦ませたりはせなんだ」

「何？！」トニー、ナターシャ、ブルース、スティーヴ、そして、ホークアイさえも一斉に声を上げた。

「姿を見ただけで身を竦ませるですって？」ナターシャが疑わしげに言う。

「そなたたちもだろう」ソーの顔に明らかな困惑が浮かぶ。「不意に弟と遭遇した際には、同じ反応をしていたろう」

「それは、ロキが僕らを殺そうとしているからだ。彼の外見とは何の関係もない」スティーヴが言う。「ロキはブサイクじゃない」

　ソーの眉根が困惑に捩れる。

「そなたたちは、ロキが不器量ではないと？」心許なげに尋ね返す。

「ノー」とトニー。

「ノー」とナターシャ。

「ノー」とブルース。

「ノー」とスティーヴが加わる。

「奴には言うなよ。でも、ノーだ」とホークアイ。

「ノー」とコールソン。

「ノー」とフューリー。「これは馬鹿げている。我々にはアスガルドの美の基準なんぞにかまける暇はない」

「だが、それがロキの弱点だ」トニーが指摘する。「確かに、おかげで死にかけたのは認めるが、しかし、この弱点をうまく奴にけしかければ、もう私たちを攻撃しようって気にもならない程、奴をへこませてやることができるかもしれない」

　フューリーがジロリとトニーを見やる。

「やってみろ」フューリーは最終的に言った。「しかし、君が最初に”持論を試した”前回のような結果になってみろ、今度は予想を上回るトラブルが待っているかも知れんぞ」

「ソー、君はこれでいいのかい？」とスティーブが尋ねた。

　ソーはしょんぼりとして見えた。

「私は弟に故郷に戻ってきてほしい」とソーは言った。「弟にとっても、それが一番なのだ」

「僕には、どうしてロキが帰りたがらないのか分かる気がするなぁ」ブルースは、しみじみとして言った。

****

　大蛇のアスガルド侵攻には、常に最も偉大な戦士たちが攻防に当たっていた。二日にわたり戦士たちが休むことなく強大な蛇と戦い続け、それをヨルムンガンドと名付けた後、戦況は膠着した。

　ロキも他の者たちと共に戦っていたが、体力の限界に達して戦線離脱を余儀なくされてからは、戦う代わりに大蛇を破る他の方法を模索することに時間を費やしていた。

　その間にも、ソーが負傷したという報せが届いた。アスガルド最強の王子は、大蛇によって遠くまで強かに投げ飛ばされたのだ。その際に、ソーは何とか立ち上がり、負傷に崩れ落ちる前に九歩進んでみせたとのことだった。ロキは、ソーのいる治療用テントに急いで赴いた。

　ソーは血の気の失せた顔で横たわり、まだ治療師たちが処置を続けていた。このような状態のソーを目の当たりにして、ロキは自らの怖れが大きくなっていくのを感じた。今までに何があったにしても、それ以上にソーに死んで欲しくはなかった。

　激怒に駆られ、ロキは再び大蛇に近付いて行った。怒りのままに、意思の力で大蛇を屈服させた。心に渦巻く怖れと愛と決意とによって、これまでに学んできた全てのことと意思の力とが鍛え上げられ、大蛇を押し止めたのだった。ロキの魔法が大蛇の身を捩って引っ張り、それを無害で美しい金の鎖へと変えた。

　低く呪文を呟いて、ロキは金の鎖がさほどの不自由さを感じることなく生き続けられるだろうミッドガルドへと追放した。これで、もう誰も傷つかない筈だ。世界を覆うようだった大蛇は、今や片足よりも小さくなり、永遠にそのままなのだから。

　アスガルドは救われた。そして、救世主はロキだった。

　しかし、第二王子にとって、物事は決して容易く進まない。ロキの功績を手放しに喜んだのは、ソー唯ひとりだった。彼は弟のために手を尽くし、アスガルド史上最も盛大な宴を催してくれた。

　ロキは、自分自身とても満足していることに気づいた。こんなにも心が軽くなったのは長い間なかったことだ。ずっとずっと、なりたかったヒーローになれたと考えてよいのではなかろうか。

　宴の席では、心ゆくまで飲み食べた。夜が更けていくにつれ、幸福感はただ増すばかりだった。

　ロキが努めてあらゆることに幸せを見出そうとする一方で、熱心にそれをぶち壊そうとする者たちがいた。

　風に乗った噂話がロキの耳に届くまで三日とかからなかった。

　何故にどうやって、筋力もなくヒーローの身のこなしも、戦士の強さも持たない男があのような敵を倒したのだ？　ひょっとして、あれは負かしたのではなく、ロキ自らが召喚したのでは？　ロキは怪物のような恐るべき行いに夢中になってはおらなんだか？　あの捻じくれた顔の下に、暗い考えと行いを隠しているのではないか？　

　ロキは身を震わせ、ソーを探しに行った。少なくとも、実の兄からは称賛を得られることを願って。

　口々に訴えかける案じ顔の戦士達にすっぽりと囲まれ、ソーは闘技場にいた。ロキは魔法で姿を隠してその中に分け入った。

　ソーが首を横に振った。

「違う、違う！　言っただろう、ロキは決してそのような真似はせん。確かに、フェンリルは獰猛な獣だった。しかし、ロキがあれを買うたのはまだ仔犬の頃で、かように育つなど知る由もなかったのだ！　ましてや、アスガルドにヨルムンガンドを引き入れるなどあろう筈がない！　絶対にだ！　ロキはアスガルドに忠実だ！　他の誰よりもな！」

　つまり、ソーを取り囲んだ戦士たちは、ロキに対する懸念を訴えていたわけだ。ソーが彼のために抗弁するのを聞いて、ロキは少し胸が温まるのを感じた。フェンリルへの言い草は気に入らなかったが、ソーの好意を思うと、一度は許せる気がした。

「口を慎め！　俺の弟をかように申すなら、俺は聞く耳を持たん！」ソーは本気で怒り、大声を轟かせた。

「殿下、どうぞ目の前をよくご覧になってください。ロキは怪物でございます。フェンリルそれ自身のように、あなたの軒下で育ち、あなたの愛を盗みながらも、やがて飼い主に背き、その手を噛むようになるのです。あなたの真心は、砕かれることでしょう」年嵩の戦士の一人がせっつくように言った。

　ロキは戦士を睨みつけた。何の権利があってそんなことを。この男は、ロキを知りもしないのに！　

　ソーは戦士をギロリと一瞥した。

「弟は怪物ではない」と言う。「ロキは……容姿には恵まれなんだが、その下に信義と誠実さを併せ持つ男だ。あいつは、アスガルドを救った。我らは感謝して然るべきだ」

「ロキがあの怪物をアスガルドにけしかけたのですぞ！」

「弟は怪物と戦ったのだ。我々と同じくな」

「いいや、同じではござらんぞ」とテュールが言った。「ロキは魔法を使う。魔法は女の技だ。彼は一度として戦士らしく戦ったことがない。筋肉のない、あの体では戦えまい。そこで、己の盾とするために怪物を飼い慣らしているのだ。なんせ、自分で自分の身を守ることができんのだからな。あの大蛇を殺さずに縮めただけでミッドガルドに放ったのも、次に必要となる時のためにこそだ」

　そうだ、そうだと更なる歓声が上がり、ソーの怒声がかき消された。ロキは、これ以上耳にする前にその場を立ち去った。

　彼の最も輝かしかった勝利の瞬間は歪められ、真実とは似ても似つかない形に変えられてしまった。怪物を殺さぬ限り、ヒーローにはなれないのだ。力を奪い追放するだけでは駄目なのだ。怪物を殺せ、皆の眼中にはそれしかなかった。

　どうにかして、とロキは決意した。どうにかして見つけるのだ。ヒーローになる途を。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A translation of[ "The Ugly Duckling"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/872922/chapters/1677061) by [Icemaidenstory](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Icemaidenstory/pseuds/Icemaidenstory)  
> I translated the story with original writer: Icemaidenstory's permission.  
> I would like to say thank you for the permission to translate the story.

　前回ロキが世界征服を試みてから、およそ一ヶ月が過ぎ、ジム・ボブとロキは今や恒例となった金曜日の夜の飲み会に出掛けていた。近所のバーで友人たちと落ち合い、思い思いの夜を始めるのだ。

　何杯か飲んだ後、ロキはトイレに行きたくなった。立ち上がったロキの尻をジム・ボブがギュッと掴む。

「早く戻ってこいよ、ベイブ。さもなきゃ、見に行きたくなっちまうからよ」と、図々しく笑いながら言う。

　ロキはちゃらけた仕草で男の手を払うと、バーの路地裏へと向かった。

　そして、気づいた時には、目の前に彼らがいた。

　トニー・スターク、スティーヴ・ロジャーズ、クリント・バートン、そして、ソー。彼らがこの夜を台無しにしようと決めてきたのは明らかだった。ぎらつくトニーの目からして間違いない。

「ロキ！」トニーは驚いたように声を上げ、上から下までロキを見た。  
　  
　ロキは己の服装にはっとした。今着ている緑と黄色のチェック柄シャツとジーンズとは、ジム・ボブがウォルマートで選んで彼にプレゼントしてくれたものだった。

　戦いに身構えたロキだったが……。

「お前がそんなにファッションにこだわりがあるとは思わなかったな」トニーは言い、ロキの服装を嫌な笑みで眺めた。「とても素敵だ。お前に完璧に似合っているよ」

　ロキは顔が熱くなるのを感じた。彼らを押しやって立ち去ろうとする。

「どこに行くつもりだ。私たちはお前を逮捕しに来たんだぞ」トニーが続ける。「たった今、街を攻撃していないからって、好きに逃げられると思っているのか」

「貴様こそ、まだ病院にいるべきでは？」

「骨再生機のおかげでね。まあ、完治はしてないが、もう平気さ。それより、ロキ、私たちはお前の話をしているんだ」

「スターク、私に構うな。さもなければ、その口を利けなくしてやるぞ」キッとして、ロキは言い返した。

「どうかしたんか、ベイブ？」そう言いながら、ジム・ボブがロキの後ろに現れた。

　ロキは、胃の中で狼狽が大きくなるのを感じた。ジム・ボブの何もかもがアスガルドの戦士からは程遠い。ソーは、これをオーディンに報告するはずだ。そして、どうにかして国中の者たちの知るところとなり、こんな男を相手にするまで落ちぶれたとロキを笑うことだろう。

「何でもない」ロキは、もごもごと呟いた。

　ジム・ボブがロキの肩に腕を回す。トニーたちに向かって、何か文句があるのかといった風に。

　トニーは、ゾッとしたような顔をして、あからさまに二人をじろじろと見やった。バートンは満面の笑みを浮かべていたが、気持ちの良い笑みではなかった。ソーはショックを受けたように、スティーヴは同情的に見えた。

　ロキは全員を憎く思った。

「こいつら知り合いか？」そう言い、ロキの肩を抱くジム・ボブの腕に力がこもる。

『やめてくれやめてくれやめてくれ』----ロキは頭の中で訴えたが、口には出さなかった。これだけの恥に直面しながらも、ジム・ボブを押しやることができない。結局のところ、九つの世界でロキを選んでくれる者など、この男の他にはいないのだから。

「私の兄と、その仲間たちだ」ツンと顎を上げて、ロキは言った。

　ソーは弟を嘲られても平気なのか。奴らの友情とやらも大したものではないとみえる、とロキは思った。涙が流れ落ちる前に、唯この場を立ち去りたかった。

「誰だい、これは？」トニーが尋ねる。

　バートンが邪悪に笑う。「お友達ができたんだなぁ、ロキ！　特別なお友達だ。彼、素敵だぜ。お前らマジでお似合いだな」

　ロキの目にソーがうっと怯んだかに見えたが、その金髪の男は何も言わなかった。スティーヴの方は、疑いようもなく居心地悪そうにしていた。

「こいつがお前ぇの兄貴か？」ジム・ボブがトニーを指して言った。

「まさか、よせよ。ロキと私では似ても似つかないだろう」とトニーが返す。「私には髭があるしな」

　ロキはカッと顔中に熱が広がり、頬が燃えるように感じた。このような恥しめを大っぴらに受けたことは、これまでになかった。王子という身分のおかげで、こういった露骨な嘲りから免れてきたのだ。だが、それも過去の話だ。今やロキも他の者たちと同じ土俵にいるのである。

「違う。こちらだ」更に顔を赤らめながら、ロキはソーを指差した。

　そこで恐ろしい考えがロキを襲った。ジム・ボブがアスガルドの黄金色の王子に目をやろうとしている。ロキとソーのどちらが良いのかを見比べる初めての機会だ。比べてみれば、ジム・ボブのようなトロル男でさえ、どんなにロキが退屈で醜いのか間違いなく気付くだろう。

　ジム・ボブをテレポートで何処かにやってしまいたいと死に物狂いで思うが、既に手遅れだった。

「こいつがお前ぇの兄貴だって」ジム・ボブは目を丸くさせ、金色の髪をした逞しい、完璧さの見本のようなソーを見つめた。

　男の驚きが嫌悪感に変わり、続いて拒絶になるのを、ロキは身構えた。

「何だってんだ、テメェは？！」ジム・ボブがソーに向かって喚いた。「テメェのダチが弟に絡んでやがるのに、そこに突っ立って見てるだけか！　馬鹿か、テメェは！　俺にゃ弟が六人いるけどよ、もしダチの一人が弟にちょっかいをかけやがったら、そいつはもう俺のダチじゃねぇ！　分かってんのか、このクソ野郎！」

　ロキはびっくりしてジム・ボブを見た。一体、何がどうなっているのだ。

「それから、テメェだ！」ジム・ボブがトニーに振り向いて叫ぶ。「何の権利があって人をクソみたに扱いやがる。テメェ、何様のつもりだ？」

　トニーは無造作に肩を竦めたが、そこにある緊張を見取ったロキは、ジム・ボブの言葉に彼が全く影響されなかったわけではないと気付いた。

「実のところ、私がアイアンマンだ」と、トニーは答えた。

　ロキが口を開こうとしたその時……。

　ジム・ボブのヘビー級パンチが閃き、トニーはライト級のように一発くらった。

　その後の乱闘騒ぎは、夕方のニュースを飾ることとなった。

****

　ロキはジム・ボブの大きな体の上に寝そべるようにしていたが、男の盛り上がった贅肉の山を跨いで足を広げているせいで卑猥な体勢になっていた。

「顎の具合はどうだ？」と、そこをそっとキスで辿りながら、ロキは尋ねた。

「平気だ」とジム・ボブ。彼はトニーを大の字にしてすぐにバートンから殴られたのだ。しかし、それでもジム・ボブの勢いは止まらず、最後には両者ともに救急医療隊員の世話になった。

　乱闘の最中、ソーはロキを脇に引っ張り出し話をしようとすることだけに専念していたが、ロキの方といえば、他の者たちの間をグルグルと逃げ回り、ソーに捕まらないことに専念していた。アスガルド王室の規範や、以前のロキがどれだけ善良だったか、今やそれらを貶めているというような説教を聞かされるのはご免だった。

　そもそも、それらが何だというのだ。彼の名誉を守ってくれたのは、ジム・ボブだった。これもまた、初めての経験だ。ロキの”初めての経験”は、どれもこれもジム・ボブに由来しているのだと思うと体の内も外も温かく感じた。

「酷い痣だ」と言って、ロキはたぷたぷとしたジム・ボブの顎を撫ぜた。

「こんなの何でもねぇよ。今回は、俺の目に痣をつけれる奴さえいなかったしな！」ジム・ボブは、がっかりしているように聞えた。

　ロキは、下の方へと手を這わせていき、ジム・ボブのでっぷりとした腹を越えてその根元に置いた。

　両手でジム・ボブのペニスを包み扱き上げる。

「これ以上ひどく殴られなくて良かった」と言う。「でなければ、痛みでコレどころではなかっただろう」

　ジム・ボブがにいっと笑う。

「勝利のフェラは？」と眉を上げ下げして尋ねる。

　ロキは動きを止めた。

　勝利のフェラとは、一体何だ？　

「うーむ？」

「いいんだぜ、ベイブ。無理にとは言わねぇよ」

「ま、待て！　その……してやりたいのだが……それは何なのだ？」

　ジム・ボブはロキの肩を掴み、視線を合わせられる高さまで引っ張り上げた。　

「一度もフェラをしたことがねぇのか？」

　これは何か重要なことに違いない……と、ロキはパニックを感じ始めた。

「何なのか教えてくれ。ちゃんとやるから」と熱心に誓う。

　ジム・ボブは暫くじっとロキを見つめ、それから体の力を抜いた。

「口でアレを吸ったりしゃぶったりすることだよ」

「おお」とロキは声を漏らした。

　なるほど。アスガルドのそういった本で幾度かそのテの絵を見たことがあった。完全に二つ折りになるまで体を曲げる能力がなかったため、ロキはそれを気持ち良いのだろうと仮定できただけで、よく知らないままだった。どうやら、ミッドガルドでは、これを”フェラ”と呼ぶようだ。

「分かった」そう言い、ロキは体を下にずらした。

「無理にしなくていいんだぜ、ベイブ。構わねぇよ」

「私がしたいのだ」ロキは頑として言った。

　ありとあらゆることを試したかった。フェラでさえも。

　ジム・ボブのペニス周りに己の口をつけるということが極めて魅力的でないにしてもだ。なんにしても、ジム・ボブは充分に風呂に入らなかったし、この男のペニスが最も頻繁に収まっている場所といえばロキの尻の中である。

　ロキは深く息を吐いて、視界の先にあるものをまじまじと見た。そして、神経質に唇を舐めてから、口を開いた。

　もっと大きく、大きく口を開けねばならない。更に、ジム・ボブの巨大な腹回りに対して口でしようとするなら、顔を横に向けねばならなかった。その動きは馬鹿げており、決まりが悪く感じた。ロキは注意深くジム・ボブの先端に口を置き、歯を立てないように気をつけた。

　そっと亀頭を飲みこみ、最初の2インチを口の中に収める。そして、一瞬ためらってから、軸周りに沿ってゆっくりと唇を閉じた。

　次にどうすればいいのだ？！　ロキは、舌でそっと男のものを押してみた。ジム・ボブの呻き声を手掛かりとするなら、これは良い反応を得たようだ。

　ゆるゆると1インチほど唇を上に動かし、再び押し戻す。ジム・ボブが歓びに唸る。

「ファック、ベイブ。いいぜ、マジでいい」と呻く。

　ロキは歯を立てないようにしながらも、舌で弾むようにジム・ボブのペニスを刺激した。同時に、根元の方に手を伸ばし擦り上げる。たまらずジム・ボブが一叫びする。

　吸う、だ。先程ジム・ボブは吸うのだと言っていたな----とロキは思い出した。口を使って慎重に吸う動きに入ると、下にあるジム・ボブの脚がロキを褒めるように震えた。

　いいぞ。上手くいっている。再び吸い、同時に唇が覆っていない根元を手で上下に扱く。躊躇（ためら）いを余所に、ロキ自身のペニスも膨らみ始めた。

　これまで、もし誰かと性的な関係を持ったならば、ロキ自身が大いなる歓びを得る一方で、相手には大いなる勇気を強いるだろうとばかり考えてきた。ところが、彼こそがジム・ボブに大いなる歓びを与える側だという事実、それはロキの心を酔わせた。

　ロキは再度吸い、もう少し深く飲み込もうと試みた。本によれば、全長を飲み込める筈だ。自分にできるかどうかまだ自信がないにしろ、やってみたい。ジム・ボブをよくしてやりたい。

　何とか少し飲みすすめたが、喉裏に覚えた警戒感に押しとどめられた。

「おお、ベイブ、ベイブ。玉も触ってくれ。そうだ、いいぜ、ベイブ」  
　盛り上がった腹越しにジム・ボブが呻いた。言われた通りに感じやすい睾丸を手で転がすようにする。ジム・ボブの唸り声が更に大きくなった。

　ロキは唇をペニスの先端まで引き戻すと、口に咥えたままヌルヌルとした亀頭を舐め、舌でスリット部分をねぶった。

　その刺激にジム・ボブが腰を突き上げ、ロキの喉中にぐいっとペニスが戻される。ありがたいことに、飲み込めないということはなかった。

「すまねぇ、ベイブ。ごめんよ」ジム・ボブが息を切らす。「けど、凄ぇ。ファック。お前ぇ、マジで上手だな」

　ロキは唇を引いて戻し、今度はもう少し注意深く先程の動きを繰り返した。ジム・ボブは快感に息を弾ませ、まるで祈るように「ベイブ、ベイブ」と呻いた。

　この快楽をジム・ボブに与えているのは自分なのだと、唯そのことだけでロキは達してしまいそうだと思った。口中に含める限りを吸い込み、残りの部分を根元に向かって手で扱き下ろしてから、再度、睾丸を可愛がった。

「いく！」とジム・ボブが息を切らす。「ベイブ、もういくぜ！」

　待て、何だって？　無論、最後は達して終わるに決まっている。何故に思い至らなかったのか。これは、出されたものを飲むべく期待されているのか？　この時点で、ロキは身を引こうかと考えた。無情ではある。しかし、本当のところ、ジム・ボブの出したものを飲み下したいか？　

　時すでに遅し。悦びの叫びとともに、ジム・ボブはどろりとした大量の精液を噴出した。ロキは驚いて飛び退き、そのせいで残りが顔にかかった。

　充分に息を整えたジム・ボブが下を向いた。そして、ショックを受けているロキの表情を目すると吹き出し、大声で笑いだした。

　ロキは顔が熱くなるのを感じた。ジム・ボブが笑っている。彼の経験のなさを馬鹿にしているのだ。心破れて、ロキは目を逸らした。

「ベイブ？　おいおい、どうした」ジム・ボブは腕を伸ばしてロキを抱き寄せた。「面白ぇとは思わねぇのか？」と尋ねる。

　ロキは不安げにジム・ボブの顔を覗き込んだ。

「ちっとは、自分で自分のことを笑えるようになんねぇとな。ベイブ、人生は短いんだぜ。いつもいつも、マジでいちゃ、つまんねぇだろ」  
　そう言い、シーツの端を掴むと優しい手つきでロキの顔から精液を拭った。  
「いつか、お前ぇを笑わせてやるよ」と言う。「お前ぇの笑った顔は、絶対に可愛いだろうさ。賭けてもいいぜ。そりゃあ、お前ぇはどんな時でも綺麗だからよ、賭けにもなんねぇけどな」

　ロキの口角が持ち上がる。

　ジム・ボブはシーツを離し、体の線に沿ってロキを撫ぜた。

「ほら、もう半分笑わせてみせた」

　それから、ジム・ボブはロキを仰向けに寝かせ、めくるめくフェラチオの魅力について言葉を使わずに説明してみせたのだった。

****

　キスを550回、セックスを79回、抱き締められて眠ること493回、加えてフェラを1回。

　わあ！　わあ、としか言いようがない。セックスだけでも、こんなに沢山！　自分の生活の変化に、ロキは信じられない思いでいた。  
　一日の仕事を終え汗まみれで疲れて帰って来るジム・ボブが、それでもまだ激しく性急に、または優しくゆっくりと、時にはその両方でロキを抱くエネルギーを持っているという事実は信じがたいほどである。今や、夕刻は楽しいひと時だ。

　とはいえ、それでもまだジム・ボブは、ロキが知るなかで最も嫌になる悪癖の持ち主だった。時に男をバスルームに放り込み、こびりついた汗の臭いが失せるまでゴシゴシと洗いたくなることがある。しかし、ジム・ボブがロキの見た目に耐えつつ美しいと言えるなら、ロキはジム・ボブの芳香を胸一杯に吸い込んでみせよう。

　もし、己を好いてくれる者が現れたならば、決してその者を謗（そ）しりはしまい----ロキはずっと自身にそう誓ってきたのだ。自分のような者に、そんな権利はないのだと。

　ソーといえば、どうやらロキと話すことを新たな任務として己に課したらしく、毎週末ごとに、あの同じバーに現れるようになっていた。ロキの方では、その店を避けた。幸運なことに、ジム・ボブの友人たちもロキに倣った。まあ、どちらにしろ、乱闘騒ぎのせいで出入り禁止になってはいたのだが。彼らは代わりの店を見つけ、そこで飲むようになっていた。

　ジム・ボブはといえば、彼ならではの単純明快さでロキの性体験の欠如を吹き飛ばそうと心に決めたらしかった。次々と新たな体位、テクニック、試みがなされた。そして最近、見馴れない物を買ってきた。

　それが何かを説明した後、ジム・ボブはそれを寝室に置き、彼が仕事に行っている間に使ってみるようロキに言った。

「無理強いしてるわけじゃねぇぜ。そこんとこは、覚えておいてくれ」と、ベッドの上でそれの動作確認をしながら言った。

　それは、ペニスのような形状をした物体だった。しかも、愉快なことにブルブルと動く。とはいえ、ロキにはその意図がよく分からなかった。ペニスならばジム・ボブのものがあるというのに、ロキがこれを使ったなら、ジム・ボブのはどうなるのだ……？　

　おお、そうだ。そこでフェラだ。なるほど。もっと見識を深めるべきだな。

　そういったわけで、ジム・ボブが帰宅した頃には、ロキはベッドの上で体を広げ切迫した喘ぎ声を響かせていた。

　ジム・ボブは顔に笑みを浮かべ、長い間、ただそこに立ってロキを見つめていた。滅茶苦茶に感じている時のベイブは、たまらなく可愛らしいと考えながら。

****

　ロキは、真っ暗闇の中に座っていた。扉には鍵がかけられ、音が外に漏れないよう魔法もかかっていた。目を固く閉じ、自分自身に触れようと手を下に伸ばす。

　ロキの恋人は、黙ったまま部屋の隅にいる。その男は音を立てない。ロキがゆっくりと自身を慰め始めるのを、ただ見ているだけなのだ。長さにそって扱きながら、ロキの口から呻きが漏れる。心の目を通して男の姿が見える。金色に輝く、どこもかしこも完璧な男。身を乗り出し、熱のこもった目でロキを見つめている。ロキが欲しいが、あえてその場に留まり、無言でただ見ているだけ。

　ロキは快感の頂点に向けて手を動かし、シーツに撒き散らしながら達した瞬間には、僅かばかりの叫び声を禁じ得なかった。

　達してから暫く経っても、ロキはじっとしたまま目を開かずにいたが、永遠にこのままではいられない。遂に、暗闇へと目を凝らした。部屋の隅には誰もいない。独りきりだ。

　部屋の中に誰かがいて、たとえ黙ったままにしろ、ロキを欲して、彼を見つめている----それは、ロキのお気に入りのファンタジーだった。だが、このファンタジーは、すぐに使えなくなるだろう。目を開くその度に冷たい現実に直面させられるというのは、これまでになく辛いものだった。

　のろのろと息を吐き、まるで彼を飲み込もうと脅かす暗闇の大海の上を滑っているかのように感じながら、ベッドから降りて体を洗いに向かった。

　濡れた布を肌に押しあてたまま、ロキはその場で泣き崩れた。

****

　ロキは激しく達し、同時に叫び声を上げた。暫くじっと横たわっていたが、ぬるぬると滑る指で尻の中で振動している玩具をつまみ、どうにか掴んで引き抜こうとする。何度か指が滑り、その度に柔らかな喘ぎが漏れた。

　太い指が玩具の末端を掴んで引っ張り、ロキは驚いてびくりと身を震わせた。ロキはジム・ボブが帰宅したことにさえ気付いていなかった。

「いつからそこに？」と息を切らして尋ねる。

「だいたい最初からさ」ジム・ボブはそう言い、ロキの体からそっと玩具を引き抜いた。

「黙っていたな」ベッドの上に起き上り、ジム・ボブにおかえりのキスをする。

「せっかの眺めを台無しにするわけねぇだろ」とジム・ボブが笑う。

　ジム・ボブは、身を乗り出してロキに激しくキスを返した。再びベッドに身を横たえたロキは、新たな悦びに唸った。  
　


	12. Chapter 12

　トニーは病院でのミーティングに苛つき始めていた。殆ど何の警告もなしに、いきなりあの脂肪の塊によって地面にのされたのだ。バートンも同様だった。ソーとスティーヴの方は、もっとマシに対処したにしろ。

　フューリーが冷めた目で言った。

「バーで乱闘騒ぎだと？」と非難めかして乱闘記事が掲載された新聞を手にかざす。「一般市民たちを相手に」

「公平を期して言うなら、ロキを逮捕しようとしたんだ。まさか、あいつがお友達作りに成功しているとはね」トニーが返す。

「喧嘩早いお友達揃いだぜ」バートンが唸る。彼の片目の周りには、大きな青痣があった。

「君らがロキを苛めたからだ」とスティーヴが言った。

「あんなシャツを着ている奴がいたら苛めるに決まってるだろ」とトニー。「だいたい、あれはそういう作戦だった筈だが？」

「二度同じ戦略を試して上手く行かなかったということは、つまり、失敗だ。それをおいても、苛めと逮捕とでは全く違う」

「君だって反対しなかった癖に」トニーがぴしゃりと言う。

　スティーヴは顔を赤らめた。

「そうすべきだった。今はそれを恥じている。君のしたことは、敵への挑発ではなく意地悪だった」

「私は意地悪な女の子よ」トニーは、テレビドラマの台詞を引用してみせた。「レジーナと呼んでちょうだい」

「作戦を再考すべきだ」スティーヴが続ける。「というのも、ソーによくよく話を聞いたんだ。ロキがどのように育ってきたのか、君も耳を傾ける必要がある」

　トニーは肩を竦めてやろうとしたが、怪我の痛みが勝った。

「悪事の言い訳にはならない」

「その通りだ。しかし、もし我々が正しい接し方をしたならば、彼は”変われる”かもしれない。ソーによると、以前のロキは善良で正直だったそうだ----」

　トニーが鼻を鳴らし、痛みに怯む。

「----だが、アスガルドでの何百年間もの仕打ちが彼の行いを変えてしまった。しかし、重要なのは、スターク、ロキが変わったのは最近だということだ。決定的なショックを受けてビフロストから身を投げ出すまでは、つまり、”自殺”を企てるまでは、ロキは基本的に善良だった。多少の問題があったにしても、善良だった」

「お前は綺麗だよと私たちが言ってやりさえすれば、奴が悪事から身を引くと、君はそう思うのかい？」とトニーが言う。「私は、そうは思わない」

「僕は、ささやかな理解が始めの一歩になると言っているんだ」とスティーヴが返す。「彼にチャンスを与えるべきだとね」

「いいとも。次にロキに会ったなら、優しく接してやるよ」

「君に次はない。君とエージェント・バートンは、緊急事態を除いて解任とする」フューリーが割って入る。「我々は、次の作戦を成功させたい」

　トニーは、これ見よがしに溜息をついてみせた。

「いいとも、いいとも。けれど、君たちが奴隷にされるか殺されるかする時には、私の言ったことを思い出すだろうよ」

****

　ロキは、既にアスガルド中の街娼全員に声をかけ終わっていた。たった一人を除いて。その少年は、まだ年若く----といっても、ロキとしては、それには異論があったが----何故なら、少年が死ぬ前に充分な年齢に達することはなさそうだったからだ。そこで、ロキは最後の最後になって、遂に彼に声をかけようと決めたのである。

　その少年は痩せ細り、肌の色が変色し、髪も抜け落ちていた。ロキは切実な孤独感と、ここまで見捨てられた存在と寝るまで自身の品位を下げたくないという思いの間で激しく揺れ動いていた。

　しかし、孤独が勝った。ロキは触れ合いに焦がれていた。実際のところ、最終的にその少年と行為にまでは及ぶまいと決めた。一晩ただ寄り添って眠るだけのために持てる金貨の全てを差出すつもりだ。一晩だけ、夢でも想像でもなく、腕の中に抱きしめられて眠るために。

　その哀れな少年が死ぬまで豪勢に暮らすに充分な金額である。これだけの金を前にして拒みはしまい。

　ロキは深呼吸をした。過度な緊張に体が震える。これまで、あまりに多くの者たちに頼みながらも、その全てに拒絶されてきたのだ。それでも、まだ小さな希望の炎は彼を見捨てないだろう。ただ一夜……。それは過ぎた望みではなかった。ロキほどにおぞましい者であっても、一夜くらいならば。

　そうであろう？

　ロキは外套で顔を隠したまま、病んだ少年に近づいていった。それを見て、少年は骸骨のように微笑んだ。このところ、客のつくことが殆どなかったのだ。

　ロキは震える手で財布を取り出し、開いた。

　その金を見て、少年が目を丸くする。

「俺を買いたいってのかい？」　彼は咳を堪えようとして切れぎれの声で尋ねた。

「いいや」とロキは囁いた。「ただ隣で眠らせてくれ。私がお前を抱きしめたなら、抱きしめ返してくれ。それだけで、この金は全てお前のものだ」

　少年が訝しげに目を狭める。　

「何だってそんな？」

「私は醜いのだ」その言葉を口にする痛みと戦いながら、ロキは答えた。

　他の者たちは、いい加減に慣れてもいい頃だと思うかもしれないが。

「そいつはお互い様さ」少年はそう言うと、しばらく咳こんだ。

　少年の咳が収まってから、ロキは財布を差し出した。そして、もう片方の手で注意深くフードを上げた。

　少年がじっと目を凝らしたのは、予測どおりの何物でもない。ロキを見つめる目が大きく見開かれる。

「あんたは怪物だ」少年は、恐ろしさに呟いた。

「違う！」とロキは声を上げた。「確かに、私は恐ろしげに見える。しかし、怪物ではない。ただ一晩、誰かの隣でぬくもりを感じたいだけなのだ。それで、お前はこの金を全て手にできる。お前には決して触れないと誓う！」

　少年が首を横に振る。

「嫌だ。きっと悪いもんに罹っちまう」そう言い、後ろに下がる。

「お前は既に悪い病に冒されているではないか」ロキは必死に食い下がった。

「分かってるさ。それでもまだ死ぬ時は、アスガーディアンのままで死ねる」少年が言い返す。「怪物の姿じゃなくな」

　少年は逃げ出そうと、少なくともそうしようとした。再び咳きこみながら、ロキの立っている場所からよろよろと離れて行った。

　ロキは放心したまま上流街まで歩いて戻った。襲われずに済んだのは幸運であったが、おそらくロキの顔を見たごろつきたちがこの怪物に手出ししても割に合わぬと決めたのだろう。

　ロキには誰もいなかった。アスガルド全土で、だだの一人も隣で眠ってくれさえしないのだ。その痛みは、ナイフのように深くロキの腸（はらわた）をえぐった。痛みを止めることはできなかった。彼は貯めてきたコインを見下ろした。これを貯めるために諦めてきたあらゆるものに思いを馳せた。

　ロキは一番近くの酒場に入り、飲みに飲んだ。

　彼を連れ帰るために衛兵が迎えに来た頃には殆ど酩酊状態で、今や無用となったコインを他の客同様に極めて気前よく使っていた。

　それでもまだ、財布には九割方のコインが残っていた。

　当然、オーディンは激怒した。彼は息子たちが酒場へ行くことを許してはいたが、かように過ぎるは恥である。父王はロキに義務と名誉と王子に期待される規範とを説いた。ロキは痛む頭を抱えつつ、神妙さを装った。心の中では、あの炎が危うげに揺らめいていた。今はもう非常に弱い灯ながらも、少なくとも家族の愛はあるのだと、唯一それだけがロキを完全な絶望から阻んでいた。

　つまるところ、息子を気にかけていなければ、オーディンもここまで怒りはせぬだろうし、弟を愛していなければ、ソーがロキと冒険を共にしてあんなに喜びはしないだろう。母の深い気遣いについては、ロキは承知していた。  
　  
　彼はそれで満足せねばならなかった。伴侶を見つけられないのは、何もロキが初めてではない。きっと切り抜けられる筈だ。  
　最初のペットが不幸な結果に終わったからといって、それがすなわち二度とペットを飼えないことにはなるまい。勉学に努めて、アスガルドで一番賢い男にだってなれる。いつの日にか、ロキは容姿と引き換えに賢知を得たのだと言われるようになるかもしれない。オーディンがヨトゥンとの戦いと引き換えに右目を失ったのだと語られる、まさにそのように。

　父の言葉に耳を傾けながら、少なくとも自分には愛してくれる家族がいるのだという思いに、ロキは慰めを得ていた。


	13. Chapter 13

　初めてグンニグルを手渡された時に、ロキが考えたことの全ては「王になどなりたくない」であった。三戦士とシフに抗弁された際には、実のところ、オーディンの意向に逆らい「ソーを連れ戻せ」と言ったつもりだった。どちらかというと回りくどい言いようになったのは、相手がシフだったからである。

　ロキはただ、何処かに逃げ込み泣きたかった。彼は真のオーディンソンではなかったのだ。アーシル（アスガーディアン）でさえなかった。怪物の種族であるヨトゥンの一員だ。それでも、両手にグンニグルの重みを感じながら、ロキは独りごちた----怪物のようには振舞うまいと。オーディンを父と呼ぶ権利があると証明しよう。オーディンが目を覚ますその時までアスガルドを守ってみせよう。もし、真にロキが不運であるならば、それは永遠のこととなるやもしれない。それでも、どんなに時がかかろうと良い王になってみせるのだ。

\----もし、二度とオーディンが目覚めず、おまけにソーが戻らなければ、ロキには世継ぎが必要となるだろう。

　その考えは、あまりにも突然にロキにそっと息をつかせた。アスガルドの第二王子では不充分だとしても、王そのものならば？　娘をアスガルドの王妃にしたいという家なら、きっとあるに違いない。たとえ、そのためにはロキと暮さねばならないとしてもだ。

　その考えはロキを掴んで離さなかった。夜には抱きしめ、隣に座り、語りかけるべくある王妃……そう、毎日のように！　だたし、それもオーディンが目覚めず、ソーが遠くに留まっていればの話だ。

　ソー……。母フリッガはソーに試練を学び帰還するだけの能力があると信じ切っていた。しかし、同時に彼女はオーディンがこれまでになく突然に眠りに落ちたことを案じてもいた。もう目覚めぬやもしれぬと。

　心の内にある小さな炎が明々と、その必死さでもってロキを燃え立たせていた。ソーをミッドガルドに留めねばなるまい。アスガルドに戻るのを諦めるよう兄を説得するのに、より良い方法とは？　

「父上が亡くなられた」その嘘はあまりに容易く響いたとはいえ、口にするのは何とも痛ましかった。「ヨトゥンヘイムとの停戦合意は、兄上の追放を前提としている」

『ごめんよ、兄上。王妃となる女性を見つけたら直ぐに呼び戻すから。彼女が私と暮らすことに納得してくれさえすれば、どんな女性であろうと必ず幸せにしよう。しかし、その為にはこれが……王座が必要なのだ。だから、兄上、ミッドガルドにいてくれ』

　長い間ずっと----それこそ、生まれてからずっと切望してきたものを、ついに手に入れる機会が与えられたのだ。だが、先に始末をつけることがあった。  
　ヨトゥンヘイムだ。  
　その言葉だけでも、ロキは身震いさせられた。彼は霜の巨人だった。いや、違う！　そうではない！　怪物になどなるものか。  
　ロキはヨトゥンの世界全てを破壊し、何よりも、ただその存在を抹消したかった。奴らが存在さえしなければ、その一員とされることもない筈だ。しかし、戦となれば、かえって全戦士がロキの指揮に反発しかねなかった。

　ロキの心はかつてないほどに彷徨い、幾つもの考えが深く深く、より不穏な方へと千々に乱れていった。ここが踏ん張りどころだ。皆々の上に立ち、そこから転げ落ちぬようにせねば。

『やるだけやらせてくれ』----そう思いつつ、ロキはラウフェイ王を訪ねる計画を練った。

　ラウフェイ、あれは父親ではない。父親であったことなどない。すぐにもヨトゥンたちは、まるで夢のように全て消え去るだろう。そして、ロキはアシール（アスガーディアン）となるのだ

　シフと三戦士たちがソーを迎えに発つと、ロキはパニックを起こした。彼の命令に反して、ヘイムダルがシフたちを通したのだ！　王となってさえ、ロキには尊厳がなかった。この瞬間、ロキの心はどこかに飛んでしまった。彼に考えられたのは、計画を完遂できるまでソーを遠くに留めておくことだけだった。そんなにもソーに会いたいのか？　よかろう、ならば共にミッドガルドにいるがいい。

　ロキはヘイムダルを凍らせた。なんてことだ。なんてことを。門番を凍らせたなどと、誰もが理由を知りたがるに違いない。何か理由を……言い訳を、別の門番を取り繕わなければ！　ヘイムダルが凍りついているのだぞ。一体どんな言い訳ができるというのだ！　

　ロキの考えは何か有り得そうなこと……ビフロストへと向いた。国々を破壊しうる兵器、それが攻撃の最中に爆発したというのは？　ビフロストが修復されるまでには、きっと王妃を得られるに違いない。それから、ソーをアスガルドに連れ戻せばよいのだ。  
　きっとやれる。ソーにできないことでも、ロキにはできる筈だった。ヨトゥンヘイムの脅威を永遠に拭い去り、二度と奴らのことを考えずにも済ませることも、黄金の神々アシールの一員となることも、その上で、アスガルドの敵を滅ぼしたヒーローとなることでさえ！　婚姻を結び、妻を王妃とし、ソーを連れ戻す。それで皆が幸せになる筈だ。そうするしかない。

　とはいえ、ロキは駄目押しとしてデストロイヤーをミッドガルドに送った。一旦シフからオーディンの存命を聞かされたなら、ソーは再び神力を取り戻し帰還しようと試みるに違いなかった。駄目だ。ソーには、もう少しばかり放逐の身に留まってもらわねば。

「確実に兄が帰還せぬようにしろ」ロキは、そうデストロイヤーに言った。ソーを殺害する意図など全くなかった。ロキが一撃を放った時、それは瞬間的な衝動に過ぎなかった。あまりにも急速に、拒絶する間もないまま恐怖が沸き上がってきたのだ。ロキは自己抑制を失った。彼の一部は、まだそれを自覚できていたが、崩れゆくものを止められはしなかった。

　これは夢だと、ロキは己自身に言い聞かせた。ソーが死ぬ筈がない。自分は夢を見ていたのだ。自分は夢を見ていたのだ。自分は夢を見ていたのだ。

　ラウフェイを死へと吹き飛ばすその時、ロキは己が真のオーディンソンであると知るのだ。

　それも、ソーがやって来てロキの計画を粉々にするまでのことだ。兄の完全なる帰還。ここにソーがいて、どうしてアスガルドの民がロキを望もうか。王座を失くし、ロキは好機のいくつもが彼を見捨てて逃げていくのを感じられた。まるで、彼のあまりの醜さに愛想を尽かしたとでもいうように。

　ロキは切迫と希求と熱望とにすっかり我を忘れ、己が兄と呼んだ男と戦い、その男がその場にいないようにしようとした。それがソーだったのは、単（ひとえ）にロキの好機の前に立ちはだかったのが彼だったからだ。

　それは、ロキに残された最後の好機だった。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A translation of[ "The Ugly Duckling"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/872922/chapters/1677061) by [Icemaidenstory](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Icemaidenstory/pseuds/Icemaidenstory)  
> I translated the story with original writer: Icemaidenstory's permission.  
> I would like to say thank you for the permission to translate the story.

　ロキは手にノートブックを広げ、ジム・ボブに寄りかかりながらソファーの上で丸くなっていた。次なる世界征服計画を入念に練り上げている最中だ。彼のペンは確信を持って古代ルーン文字を綴っていた。魔術は常に彼の得意とするものである。

　観ていたテレビ番組が終わり、ジム・ボブはロキに視線を落した。数分の間、彼はロキがやっていることをじっと見ていた。

「よう、ベイブ」そう言い、ジム・ボブは肉厚の手をロキの脇腹に伸ばした。それに応えて、ロキがジム・ボブにすり寄る。「何やってんだ？」

「これは強力な魔法だ。全てを焼き尽くし灰にできる兵器を作り出すのだ。あまり強力にし過ぎてはならんところが難点だが。さもないと、構成要素が溶け出して何もかも吹き飛ばしてしまうからな。しかし、これを手にすれば、人間どもは命乞いをしようと、私の命令のままに何でもするぞ。これでアヴェンジャーズを私のために戦うようにし、さらに、この世界の軍隊も同じくする。モータルの軍隊を使えるなら、自前で用意せずとも済むだろう。そうして、この世界を支配下に収めた暁には、私の決定によって物事がより良くなることを全ての者たちに見せつけてやるのだ」

　ロキは、この計画に全くもって満足していた。

「その兵器とやらは、お前ぇをハッピーにしてくれんのか、ベイブ？」ジム・ボブが疑わしげに言った。

　ロキは眉をひそめた。

「お前は以前に私の世界征服をクールだと言っていたぞ」と言い訳がましく答える。

「言ったさ、ベイブ。お前ぇをハッピーにしてくれることなら何だってやりゃいいぜ。ただ、そいつが本当にそうなのか？」

　ロキは顔を顰め、口論を避けようと更に体をすり寄らせた。ジム・ボブには分からないのだ。ロキは世界征服の計画を練らずにはいられなかった。これは、彼に残された全てなのだ。  
　ロキはこれまでもに満足に幸せだったことがなかった。彼の王子としての義務は必ずしも喜ばしいものばかりでなく、残る目標の数々も……ああ、考えぬ方がよいだろう。彼は幸せを期待しないよう学び、追い求めなかった。  
　何故なら、彼はヴィランであり、怪物なのだから。  
　怪物とは破壊者である。好むと好まざるとに関わらず。そもそも、ロキの知る限り、ヴィランに向かって「あなたは、その仕事が好きですか」などと尋ねる者がいるとも思えなかった。

　見たところ、ジム・ボブはロキが自分に相応しいという印象を持っているようだった。ロキに男の見解を正すつもりはなかったが、今でも尚、それは笑い種のように思えた。

「これが私のすることだ」とロキは言った。

「お前ぇが確かならいいさ、ベイブ」ジム・ボブはそう言ったが、疑わしげに見えた。

「そうとも」ロキは警告する口調で言った。

　ジム・ボブがテレビ番組に視線を戻して少しすると、男の手の動きはより親密なものへと変わった。

「ベイブ、そいつを置いて、何か楽しいことをしたかねぇか？」ジム・ボブの言葉と同時に、男の太い指がロキのズボンのウェストバンドの下に滑りむ。

「ああ」と答えたロキの口調は、先程とはすっかり違っていた。

　ロキとジム・ボブが彼ら二人ともを本当に幸せにしてくれる何かをしている間、床に落ちたノートブックは忘れられていた。

****

　あの原始人に床にのされてから七週間が経ち、トニー・スタークはこれまでより快復した。

　そんなわけで、トニーはフューリーの後についてS.H.I.E.L.D.の廊下を歩きながら、他のメンバーたちがロキと戦う許可を得ていることについて不平を言い募っていた。

　これは、不公平だ！

「奴にブサイクだと言わないと約束する。ちゃんと紳士的に振舞うか、さもなきゃ、口を閉じてるよ！　黙って奴を粉々に吹っ飛ばしてやるさ。神の思し召しのままにな」

「駄目だ」フューリーは言い、彼のオフィスへと姿を消した。

　トニーは、オフィスのドアを睨みつけた。

「いいさ」と口の中で呟き、トニーは向きを変えた。もしかしたら、バートンがプール・ビリヤードの相手になってくれるかもしれない。

　二時間後、いつも通りの泰然とした物腰でコールソンがプレイルームに現われた。

「ロキが巨大なスーパー兵器っぽい何かをエンパイア・ステート・ビルに設置した。奴を止めに行ってくれ」

　トニーとバートンは視線を見交わした。

「キャップたちはどうした？」バートンが尋ねる。

「ある種の硬化粘着物質に捕らわれている。君らも気を付けろ。ハルクでさえ抜け出せないようだからな」コールソンが答える。

「私が言うのも何だが……」トニーが口を開く。

「行きたまえ」とコールソン。

　トニーとバートンは、言われた通りにした。

****

　ロキは顔に狂ったような笑みを浮かべ立っていた。計画は成功だ！　人間どもが揃って彼に頭（こうべ）を垂れる、その献身的な眺めは素晴らしいかった。献身……偽物の。歓び……嘘の。……完璧だ、クソ！　完璧だとも！　

　もう少しここに留まってから、残りの世界に足を向け、全ての人間たちが彼に従うようにしてやろう。そのうちに、人間たちはこれが正しいと思うようになるだろう。ひょっとすると、いつの日にか、彼の支配を愛するようになるかもしれない。

　飢餓も戦争も病も無い世界を作るのだ。きっとそうしよう。そうすれば、人間たちは、ロキにいて欲しくなるだろう。

　パーティーをぶち壊さんと、ついにアイアンマンが現われた。ロキは冷笑を向け、今日は自制心を失うまいと誓った。

「よう、ロキ」アイアンマンはぎこちなく言った。「お前は……えーと、何というか……ヴィランっぽいかな？」

　ロキの放った魔法を寸でのところでかわしたアイアンマンは、同様に呪文が呼び出した粘着物質をも素早く避けた。

　ホークアイがロキの背後から忍び寄っている。アイアンマンは何度かフェイント攻撃をしかけつつロキの注意を引きつけ続けた。

「あー、昨夜のアメフトはどうだった？」とトニーは言った。

　ロキは炎を出そうと再び片腕を上げた。

　アイアンマンの口ぶりは、まるで彼が大量の薬物投与下にあるかのようだった。彼は悪口にならない言葉を探してもがいていた。しかし、思いつく気の利いた言葉は全て不適切だった。この状態がもっと続いていたならば、間違いなくフューリーの逆鱗に触れていただろう。

　ホークアイが弓を引いたその瞬間、ロキがくるりと身を翻して魔法を放った。矢は１インチのところでロキを外れ、ホークアイは粘着物質に囲まれて身動きを封じられた。

　トニーがリパルサービームを打とうと構える。

「ベイブ、危ない！」

　振り向きざまにアイアンマンの片手からビームが発射された。その一撃はジム・ボブを外したが、足下の床を直撃し、ジム・ボブはビルの端から後ろによろめいた。

　ロキの両目が大きく見開かれる。ジム・ボブは、一体ここで何をしているのだ？！

　ほんの一瞬、ジム・ボブは前後に体を揺らし、バランスを失い、そしてショックに目を丸くしながらビルの後ろに転げ落ちていった。

****

　ビフロストが爆発し、ロキは空中へと投げ出された。彼はグンニグルをきつく掴み、下に足が着いたならば直ちに戦えるよう構えた。

　しかし、足が着くことはなかった。ロキの落下は、腕をぐいっと引っぱられることで止まった。ロキは砕けたビフロストのへりにぶら下がっていた。目を見開き見上げた先には、グンニグルの片端をしっかりと握る兄がいた。そして、その兄の後ろで二人が落ちぬよう支えて立つのはオーディン……彼の父だ。

「父上、もう少しだったのです！」ロキは叫んだ。「もう少しでやれたのです！　アスガルドのために！」

　あなたのために。私はあなたの息子だ。奴の息子ではなく。奴の息子なものか。アスガルドを守ろうとしたのです。愛しているのです、父上。だから、どうか。

「いいや、ロキ」

ロキ、お前は間違っている。

ロキ、お前は邪悪だ。

ロキ、お前のしたことを見がいい。

ロキ、お前は私の息子ではない。

ロキ、お前は怪物だ。

　私は怪物だったのだ----突然に、ロキは己のしたことの全て、起こした行動の全てが、何もかもはっきりとして見えた。それらは、どれもヒーローたる行いにはなり得なかったのだ。彼は怪物であり、常にそうだった。他の者たちは幼くしてさえ、ずっとそれに気付いていたのだ。  
　生まれてこの方、ロキが抗ってきたことは全て無駄だった。彼は、決して愛されるようにはできていなかったのだから。

　怪物が愛される謂れなどないのだ。

　冷たい風がロキの中に吹き込み、小さな希望の炎が弱々しくはぜる中心へと急速に沈んでいった。何よりも、それが炎に最後の瞬きを与えた。

　彼は怪物だったのかもしれない。しかし、もしかしたら、ただもしかしたら、同時にヒーローにもなれるのでは？　結局のところ、ヒーローとなるに必要な行いとは、怪物を殺すことのみ。

　だから、ロキは手を離した。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A translation of[ "The Ugly Duckling"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/872922/chapters/1677061) by [Icemaidenstory](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Icemaidenstory/pseuds/Icemaidenstory)  
> I translated the story with original writer: Icemaidenstory's permission.  
> I would like to say thank you for the permission to translate the story.

　ジム・ボブは落ちた----

\----そして、空中でぐいっと引っ張られた。ジム・ボブの頭上で、ロキが彼の手首をしっかりと掴んでいた。ロキはジム・ボブを支えられるような大きさには見えなかったが、体格のみならず、どんな時でも、彼は見た目よりもずっと強靭であった。

　ロキの肩越しにコントロールを失った魔法が暴発し、砕かれた建材が空中に撒き散らかされていた。ロキは踏みとどまり、後ろを振り向かなかった。

　踏みとどまるに値する何か、そういったものがあったのだ。

****

　ロキが踏みとどまってから一年後……。

　彼の裁判は、ようやく終わりを告げた。ミッドガーディアンたちには、ロキが物珍しく感じた“公正なる審理”として知られる風習があった。さらに、そこではロキの経験したとされる“悲惨な幼少期”は“情状酌量”の事由とされ、犯した悪行の数々にもかかわらず、彼には再犯防止のリハビリの大部分を受ける以上のチャンスがあるというのだ。

　しかし、もう少しでそれも無駄になるところだった。ロキは過去について語ることを拒否した。そうした方が裁判で有利になると、弁護士から教えられてさえも。かつての自分がどんなに愛されない存在だったかを誰にも知られたくなかったのだ。

　ロキは、ソーが彼の弁護に立ち上がったのを大きな驚きとともに見つめた。

　ソーは、かつてロキがアスガルドのために行った善行の数々を余すことなく長い時間をかけて証言した。ソーがそういった事柄を覚えていたこと自体が、ロキにとっては非常な驚きだった。しかし、ソーは覚えていたのである。  
　それから、ソーはロキや彼のような者たちがアスガルドでどのような扱いを受けていたのかについて話した。ソーの訥々とした静かな声で、どのようにしてロキの生き方が歪められていったのか、どのようにして、ことあるごとに彼が怪物としてでっち上げられていったのかが述べられた。

「もっと止めに入らなかったことを後悔している」ソーは目に涙を見せて言った。「ロキは常にとても強かった。私はいつだって彼の強靭さに感嘆したものだ。ロキにも挫けかねない限界点があることも、彼がそこに向かわされていることにも考えが及ばずにいた。アスガルドは私をヒーローと呼ぶが、私はその称号に相応しくない。私は自分よりも弟の方が優れていると、いつもそう思っていた」

「ロキは、あなたのヒーローだった？」弁護士がさっと言葉を挟む。

「今でもだ」ソーは穏やかに答えた。

　両目に溜まった涙越しに見ていられず、ロキは下を向かねばならなかった。

　ロキの刑期は最低二年間の禁固刑となり、その後の釈放は専門のセラピストの診断に委ねられることになった。

　ジム・ボブはロキの特別監房への訪問を許された。一旦、フューリーが残った片目を瞑るよう説き伏せられると、ジム・ボブは殆ど毎晩のように泊まっていくようになった。

「どうして？」ある晩、二人で小さな寝台に寄り添うように横たわりながら、ロキは尋ねた。

「俺の兄弟のうち三人はムショに行ったことがある」とジム・ボブは答えた。「勿論、同時にじゃねぇぞ。つまり、愛してんなら傍にいてやんなきゃよ」

「お前は、私を愛しているのか？」

「ああ」

「私もお前を愛している」

この日、ロキはキスの回数を数えるのをやめた。

****

　ロキが踏みとどまってから三年後……。

　コールソンが熟練したセラピストだったという発見は、一定の驚きを引き起こしたが、誰もが立ち止まって考えてみると大いに納得させられた。コールソンは冷静沈着であり、聞き上手な人格を作り出して他人をやる気にさせることに長けていた。なかには、どうしてもっと早くに気付かなかったのかと首を捻る人々（トニー）もいた。

　コールソンは、まずロキに最後に企てた計画について説明させることから始めた。次に他の計画について、それからまた次へと、注意深くゆっくりとロキの過去の詳細を徐々に突っついていった。

　それは、時にロキが泣き叫んだとしてもおかしくなった。時には、永遠に口を閉ざしかねないこともあった。また、時には、コールソンに対して出て行けと怒鳴り、ドアの傍で代わりのセラピストを不安げに待つという事態になり得た。

　暫くすると、コールソンはソーを連れて来て二人で話すよう促した。

　ある日、ソーはロキに母からの手紙を届けようかと尋ねた。

　何カ月か過ぎた後、母フリッガからの手紙には、父オーディンによる簡素にして愛情に満ちた段落が加えられるようになっていた。

　その二年後には、週二回のセラピーに通うことを条件に、コールソンはロキを釈放してもよいと告げた。

　ジム・ボブがおかえりパーティーを開き、ソーも蜂蜜酒とポップターツを手にして顔を見せた。

****

　ロキが踏みとどまってから五年後……。

「それで、答えは？」とフューリーが尋ねた。

　ロキは、まるで宙を飛んでいるかのように感じた。これは、彼が望み得るものを越えていた。

　ロキが釈放されてから暫くして、新たなヴィランによって街が占拠された。ロキは人々を意のままに操る古（いにしえ）の呪文を用いるため、その場に現われた。アヴェンジャーズから呪文を再構築して敵を倒す方法はないかと頼まれてのことだった。

　ロキの助力によって街は救われた。フューリーは彼に感謝状を送った。

　その一件から少しして、S.H.I.E.L.D.は本部で調査中の膨大な数にのぼる未知のアイテムの識別と制御をパートタイムで手伝わないかと、ロキにもちかけてきた。ロキは同意し、S.H.I.E.L.D.のバッジとミッドガルドに来て初めての合法的な仕事を手にした。

　それから数カ月後、アヴェンジャーズ全員が気の狂ったエイリアンのリーダーに捕えられ、人々の見ている前でキャプテン・アメリカが拷問された。

　S.H.I.E.L.D.はロキに何とかできるかと助けを求めた。ロキには何とかできたし、実際にそうした。彼に感謝したアヴェンジャーズはパーティーを開き、そこで酔っ払ったトニーは、いつもある意味ではロキをホットだと思っていたこと、ジム・ボブはラッキーな男だとジム・ボブ本人に告白した。シー、誰にも言うなよ。

　そして今、ロキはフルタイムでアヴェンジャーズに加わらないかと誘いを受けたのである。

「イエス」とロキは答えた。

　ロキには信じられなかった。彼はヒーローの一員になったのだ。

****

　ロキが踏みとどまってから六年後……。

　ジム・ボブは、これから起こる出来事への彼なりの譲歩として真新しいタンクトップに着替えていた。ロキは神経質に震えていた。ソーも落ち着いて座っていられなかった。

　ついに、空が明るく輝き、アスガルドの王と王妃がミッドガルドに降臨した。

　フリッガは陽気に振舞っていたが、それは心配の裏返しでもあった。もう長い間、彼女はロキの姿を目にしておらず、ロキが彼女の知るかつての彼へとゆるやかに戻ってきた変化についても関わりを持てずにいたのだ。

　しかし、フリッガはジム・ボブを抱擁してロキを驚かせた。ロキは彼女がジム・ボブを直視できるだろうとも考えていなかった。  
　  
　オーディンは、ほぼ無言で二人の息子たちと母親とのやりとりを見つめていた。紅茶を飲み、ポップターツを食べた。朝のぎこちない空気が落ち着いた頃合いになってようやく、オーディンはロキに二人きりで話してもよいかと尋ねた。

　ロキは、どんな話をしたのか決して誰にも言わなかった。しかし、戻って来た時、彼の両目には涙が、顔には微笑みが浮かんでいた。

「一つご報告が」皆の紅茶が飲み干されると同時にソーが言った。「ジェーンと私は婚姻を望んでおります」

「まあ、ソー！　素晴らしいわ！」フリッガが声を上げる。

　オーディンは顔をほころばせ、息子の肩を叩いた。「息子よ、彼女は見事な女性だ」

「婚儀はアスガルドで執り行わねばならぬでしょうが、ジェーンの家族やミッドガルドの友人たちを招きたいと存じます」とソーは切り出した。

「歓迎しよう」オーディンが答える。「手厚くもてなそうぞ」

　ソーはやや緊張して見えた。「同じくロキにも来てほしい」と弟をチラリと見やる。そして、「お前がよいと言ってくれるなら」とつけ加えて、ロキを真っ直ぐに見た。

「歓迎するぞ、ロキ」オーディンがすっと言う。「来るのなら、お前の伴侶も共に」

　ロキとジム・ボブとが腕を組んでアスガルドに戻ったなら、他の者たちは何と言うだろうか----ロキは己の意識が自動的にそこに向かうのを自覚した。彼らによる冷酷なからかいの数々、嫌悪の眼差し。

　だが、ロキ自身が驚いたことに、そういった考えによっていつも引き起こされてきた痛みは、気付けばもうそこにはなかった。彼らのことを考えようと、彼らにどう思われようと、何も感じないのである。

「ぜひにとも」とロキは答えた。

　好きに言わせておけばいい。ミッドガルドのロキにしてみたら、「それが何だってんだ」ときたものだ。


End file.
